Biovolt
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Biovolt has succeeded in taking over the world and intend to use members from defeated teams as pawns. KaiRei and other various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: This is a massive what if story. Biovolt managed to succeeded in their plan to rule the world and this is how they go about it. There are a number of pairings in this story

* * *

><p>With an eardrum shattering crack the ice in the center of the stadium broke and over twenty thousand people released their breaths at once in a low groan of defeat.<p>

Tala was still standing arms folded across his chest, Wolborg spinning at his feet. Tyson was unconscious, Dragoon lying next to his unmoving form. At a sharp nod from Kai the redhead picked up his blade and pocketed it before moving to Tyson. He checked his pulse before slipping the grey blade into a pocket and picking up the navy haired teen, disappearing down the tunnel.

A heavy hand descended on his shoulder and Robert looked back to find two big men in dark suits behind them. There was no doubt in his mind they worked for Biovolt. "You'll be coming with us. Cooperate and nothing will happen to your team. Misbehave and I can't promise they won't be injured."

Johnny was halfway to his feet, mouth open to start yelling when one of the men pulled a gun from underneath his jacket and pointed it at him. "Keep going sparky, if you want a new hole in your head."

Rolling his eyes Robert glanced at Oliver and Enrique who were frozen in shock. "Keep him from doing anything stupid will you?" Standing he turned his attention to the two men, eyes hard. "And there is no reason to threaten my team you uncouth barbarian."

He moved past his teammates and up the stairs, his guards a few steps behind him. To his left he could hear Michael yelling at the two men with him. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed and the American's rant ended with a muffled yelp.

At the top of stairs he was joined by Li, flanked by two of his own guards. "Any idea what's going on?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll be finding out soon." Folding his arms across his chest Robert turned back to find Michael topping the stairs and wiping blood from his mouth. "Did you really think antagonizing them was going to help?"

The American spat blood on the floor, a sharp smile tugging at his lips. "No, but the bastard deserved it after he threatened my team. Not to mention it felt good to hit him."

Boris stepped out of the doorway, eyes running over the three teens and lingering on Robert for a moment. "And here stand the fallen demiurges, made humble in front of their supplicants. I hope you realize now all of your ambitions to stop Biovolt have fallen. With the Dragon's defeat we shall rule the world." He nodded to the largest of the six guards. "Take them downstairs and if anything happens, I will kill you myself."

Once Boris had disappeared the big man jerked his head towards the hallway that lead to the locker rooms. "Get moving and no one gets hurt."

Smirking Michael poked the man in the chest eyes bright. "That falls under the category of anything and you heard what Boris said. He'll ki-"

He didn't get a chance to say anything else before sharp claws dug into his arms and Li started pulling him down the hallway, easily manhandling the bigger teen. "Don't be a dumb ass and provoke them. I'd like to know what is going on before you get us all killed."

They were herded into one of the locker rooms. The door was shut and the sound of the locking mechanism falling into place echoed through the tiled room. Tyson was lying on his back on one of the benches, his snores reassuring the other teens he was too stubborn to remain unconscious for long.

"This is bullshit. Max would have had Spencer but I'm pretty sure he cheated. Rei could have taken Bryan but the fucker tried to kill him and Tala had to cheat to create that big ass ice prison thing. There is no way a bitbeast could have that much power." Michael paced the aisle between two benches, too much adrenaline running through his system to allow him to sit still.

"That is not true. As long as the beast is in the presence of its true master there is little it cannot do. And the Demolition Boys are the masters of their beasts, of that there is no doubt. Which doesn't bode well for the rest of the world." Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the headache he could feel building behind his eyes. "I honestly thought he didn't know about it."

Michael stopped pacing and turned to look at the older blader. "Know about what? I've never been very good with logic puzzles and as far as I can tell you're talking in riddles. Who didn't know what?"

"Do you know the story?"

Li nodded slowly, eyes on the noble. "It was mine and Rei's favourite bedtime story. We could recite it from memory."

"Patience Michael, I'll explain everything when Tyson is awake."

Before the American could answer the door was pulled open and someone was thrown in. Reacting with reflexes honed from years of playing sports Michael caught the person, one arm wrapping around the figure's shoulders. "Rei!"

The neko-jin blinked and smiled, arms wrapping around the redhead. "I'm glad you're okay. I saw Tala pick up Tyson and then the cameras went to you getting in a fight and then it went dead. I think I fell asleep for awhile and the next thing I knew a couple of guys took me from my room."

Li gently pried his friend off Michael, ignoring the American's cheesy grin and led him to sit on one of the benches. He slid his arm around Rei's shoulders and smiled slightly when the other teen curled against him. Rei had a tendency to get cuddly when he was sick and the pain meds he was on just made it worse. "What about Mariah? Where is she?"

Rei frowned. "I'm not sure. I remember her arguing with one of the guys and he hit her. I wanted to do something but I couldn't get out of the bed fast enough. And I think they ripped my wounds open again." Shifting against Li he tilted his head to the side and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal bandages spotted with blood.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Michael resumed his pacing, not able to look at Rei's wounds any longer. "Cheating, kidnapping, and hitting a girl. What's next, murder?"

Robert pulled a bottle from a pocket and popped the top off to spill a pill into his palm. He swallowed the pill and recapped the bottle, smiling at the shocked look from the two neko-jin. "Stress headaches. And Michael, I'm sure you will have a question to your answer sooner then you want."

* * *

><p>Rei groaned and slowly sat up, wincing as the muscles in his back protested from sleeping hunched over for so long. Rubbing at his eyes he glanced at the clock, surprised to see that three hours had passed. Everyone else was still asleep, Tyson's snoring echoing around the room. In between every one of Tyson's room rattling snores he could just barely make out the sound of feet on linoleum.<p>

He gently poked Li in the side. "Li, wake up. I hear someone coming."

In the blink of an eye Li was awake and alert, true to his cat like nature. "Shouldn't have fallen asleep. Wake Robert. I'll get Michael." He stepped over the bench and knelt next to the American who was slumped against a row of lockers. "Wake up Parker. Biovolt's cronies are coming."

Rei lightly touched Robert's shoulder and the noble woke, face tight with pain. "I suppose it was irrational to think the last few hours had been nothing more then a nightmare of epic proportions."

The neko-jin shook his head and sat down next to him. "I wish it was. Hey," when he had Michael's attention he shook his head. "Don't worry about trying to wake him up. It won't happen until he smells food or Kai threatens him." He tried not to flinch when he said the Russian's name, but it was a lost cause. They all knew.

The door was thrown open and bounced of the far wall, the action causing the four teens to jump. Another one of Biovolt's lackeys stood in the doorway. "Lucky boys finally get to meet with Lord Voltaire. You should feel privileged. You're the first to meet with him since he's subdued the world."

Rei slowly got to his feet, trying to ignore the pain in his arms and back. He was long past due for another injection of pain medication and every little movement hurt. An arm slid around his waist and he flashed a quick grin at Robert. "Thanks. Michael, you're going to have to carry Tyson."

The American nodded and bent down to pull Tyson onto his shoulder before standing, the navy haired teen dangling over his shoulder, his snores uninterrupted. "I wish I could sleep like him. Judy would never be able to wake me."

"You two go first. I'll keep Michael between us and I'll come last." Li stepped closer to Rei and Robert, his voice dropping. "Robert thinks this all has something to do with the legend Grandfather used to tell us when we were younger."

Eyes widening Rei glanced at the noble. "Do you really think this has something to do with the divine numen?"

Robert glared at the guard who was giving them dirty looks as they stepped into the hallway. "At this point it is only speculation on my part, but I very well believe it may be. Think about it, there are five of us."

"And…fuck. You're right." Rei ran his free hand through his bangs and leaned more on Robert. "I should have seen it earlier."

They stepped outside and were immediately deafened by the roar of the fans. It seemed they had been so interested by the captains of the teams being captive they had decided to hang around despite the lateness of the hour. Pushing back a fan girl that reached for Rei, Li wrapped his arm around the other neko-jin. "These people are idiots."

"Curiosity makes people do things they normally wouldn't. It is part of human nature." Robert glared at a girl who was trying to stick a piece of paper in his pocket. With a scowl she stepped back mumbling to one of her friends.

A black cargo van rolled to a halt in front of them and a door slid open. Li climbed in and helped Rei in before settling in a corner, the other neko-jin tucked against his side. "This is fantastic. I can see Biovolt cares about our safety."

Robert glanced at the neko-jin from where he was helping Michael get Tyson into the van without knocking the younger teen's head against the floor. "They don't. We are simply war trophies for them, with no value other than that which they give us."

"Fuck them. I'm tired of being Judy's trophy and like hell I'm going to be theirs." Michael glanced down where Tyson was resting against his shoulder, snoring and drooling on him. "How do you put up with him?"

Yawning the long haired neko-jin smiled at the American. "Simple. I made Max share a room with him. He's so used to it he would probably sleep through a hurricane now."

"Would you all shut the fuck up? It's a long ride back to the Abbey and I'd be much happier if I didn't have to listen to you talk the entire time." The guard in the passenger seat looked at the five bladers before turning back and saying something to the driver that made the other man laugh.

Li growled at the man, fangs glinting in the low light of the van. "If that fucker wasn't armed I'd snap his neck." If the man had heard the neko-jin he didn't make any sign of it and instead lit a cigarette

Silence descended, broken only by the sound of Tyson's snores. Li and Michael seemed to be having a competition about who could cause the man's head to explode first just from glaring. Rei shifted so he could look at Robert who was next to Michael. "Robert?"

"Hmmm?" The noble didn't move or open his eyes, not wanting to alert the guards but Rei could tell he had his undivided attention.

"Do you really believe the legend is true? That the rightful wielder of one of the divine numen can tap into its power and take its shape?"

Robert pressed his hand to the pocket where he kept Griforion, its edges digging into his palm. "I believe their power can be tapped and used but the shape changing is an unknown occurrence. Most information about the numen has been lost in time with the only people knowing it being those with rich oral history traditions. Our only hope is that Voltaire doesn't know as much as we do."

A black grip ball slammed into the van wall inches from Rei's head and he jerked back with a hiss, eyes slit in anger. The guard glared at them. "I told you fuckers to keep quiet. If I hear one more word out of you I have a lead pipe next to me that will shut you up for good."

"Rei, toss me the ball." Michael caught it easily in his free hand and with a flick of his wrist he threw it at the guard. The man's reflexes were not on par with those of Rei and the heavy ball smashed into his face. With a choked cry he fell back, blood streaming from his nose. "Threaten us again and I can guarantee you I'll tell Boris just to get you in trouble. And I might still just do it because I can."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Abbey. It was snowing and the wind was blowing, making movement across the courtyard difficult. Rei leaned heavily against Li, silently cursing Biovolt and Bryan, every step sending jolts of pain through his body and causing his surroundings to shift in a nauseating way. The only thing keeping him grounded was the feel of Li next to him and Michael's soft complaints as he and Robert carried Tyson.

"Great. Let's just add pneumonia on top of the fact we've been taken hostage. Life just keeps getting better and better." Michael yelped as he slipped, nearly taking Tyson and Robert down with him. "And I'm going to break something."

Just inside the Abbey doors Rei pulled away from Li to lean against the wall, breathing deep in an attempt to keep his nausea under control. Cool fingers brushed his chin and he met his friend's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I don't really have an option do I. Not unless me passing out is the answer to us getting out of this hell."

Li managed a smile, as he brushed his hand across Rei's forehead in the guise of pushing his bangs back as he checked his temperature. "Rei, if you being unconscious got us out of here I would do it myself."

The replacement of the guard with the broken nose growled at them. "Get moving. Keeping Lord Voltaire waiting isn't advisable."

Michael leaned Tyson against the wall, one leg sliding between the smaller teen's to keep him upright. "The only thing Voltaire is lord of is dumb ass guards who can't follow directions."

"Parker, I'll give you one more warning. Keep your mouth shut or I'm going to knock you out and leave you in the snow. Now is not the time to play hero." Li jabbed the other teen in the chest, ocherous eyes sharp. "For right now just pretend to be the dumb pack animal."

With a grunt the redhead bent down to pick Tyson back up. "Lead the way then."

Li glanced at Rei who nodded. "We might as well get this done with. I'd hate to make him wait any longer."

"Go ahead. I'd like to have a word with our caretakers and I'll be right along." Robert turned on heel and pinned the two men in place with a hard look.

Exchanging a worried look with Michael, Li couldn't do anything but shrug. "He's all grown up and probably has a better idea of what is going on than we do. We're simply going to have to trust him."

The hallway was long with no visible branches. Everything seemed to echo and Li could hear Robert arguing with the guards, his voice low and heavy with anger. The sound of someone being hit echoed and the neko-jin couldn't help but flinch even as he lead them deeper into hell.

A half open heavy wooden door stood open at the end of the hall and Li pushed it open and stepped in, not overly surprised by the sight that greeted him. The room was decorated in red and purple with slate accents. Swaths of fabric covered the stone of the wall and the floor. A massive mahogany desk was in front of the back wall, Voltaire comfortably ensconced in a large wingback chair. Boris was standing on his right side and Kai on his left, both a half step behind him.

The Russian had given up his normal attire and was dressed in monochrome colors. Black from head to foot, his scarf and triangles dark grey. Rei managed to meet his captain's gaze for a brief moment before breaking it, not willing to let Kai see what he had been keeping hidden for so long.

"And here are my treasures." Dark eyes narrowing Voltaire got to his feet, one hand slamming down on his desk. "Where is the Jurgen brat?"

At that moment Robert was pushed into the room, nearly stumbling on the edge of the carpet. "Here." With a dark glare at the two guards the German moved to stand with the other bladers. It looked like a bruise was slowly starting to form on his cheek and something dark stained the knuckles of one of his gloves. "I must say Voltaire, your henchmen are second rate. Twice they threatened to injure us, going against Boris' direct orders."

The man simply shrugged as he exchanged a look with Boris. "You of all people should understand how hard it is to find decent help. And your mother called, demanding your release. At least until she heard how much we were requesting for your ransom. After that she hung up rather quickly."

"Just as well, seeing as the Jurgen family doesn't negotiate with terrorists. Not that I would have gone even if she had paid. My place is here with the others." Robert met Voltaire's gaze evenly, not flinching.

A raucous snore ripped through the sudden silence and Voltaire's gaze swung to Tyson who was still hanging over Michael's shoulder, completely oblivious to the world. "Someone wake that swine. I will not have him asleep in my presence."

Kai stepped forward, arms folded across his chest. "Tyson, unless you want to train for the rest of your life I suggest you wake up this instant."

At the sound of Kai's voice Tyson jerked awake, arms flailing madly. Not wanting to be hit Michael dropped the younger teen and took a half step back.

"OWW. Did I win? Where are we? Shouldn't Rei be in the hospital? Where are Kenny and Max?" Tyson allowed Michael to help him up, dark eyes filled with confusion. "What's going on?"

Voltaire slammed his hand down on the desk again. "If you could keep your mouth shut for more than ten seconds Granger I you would know what was happening. And no, you did not manage to defeat my Cyber Tala." His gaze drifted back to Robert. "And as for your comment about terrorists Master Jurgen, terrorists tend to shed blood at the least provocation. I however, have managed to subdue the world with only two fatalities."

"Mr. Dickenson had to go. Too long had that man been a thorn in my side. However, I would have much preferred for it not to have happened on live television, but I fear my guards were a little over zealous in their attempts to apprehend him." The old Russian sank back to his chair, hands folded on the top of the desk. "The death of the female neko-jin on the other hand, was an accident."

Li lunged forward, lips pulled back in a snarl only to be stopped by Michael. The redhead yanked him back against his chest, struggling to keep the neko-jin from breaking free. "You _fucking _bastard! She was an innocent in all of this!"

"Hardly. She was an informant who suddenly grew some morals and decided our plans were unscrupulous. I simply ordered my men to show her the error of her ways, but again, they have a tendency to be a little heavy handed."

Staring at Voltaire Rei reached out, hand resting on Tyson's shoulder. He was feeling hot and cold at the Russian's words and it felt like his world was going to fall on its side. Mariah had been his best friend just as long as Li and the thought of her being a spy was mind boggling. "It can't be true. Mariah would ne-"

"REI." Tyson whirled around in an attempt to catch the neko-jin as the physical and sudden emotional stress rushed him, overriding his senses.

Seconds before the neko-jin hit the floor Robert caught him and gently lowered him, carefully arranging the younger teen so he would at least be comfortable in his state of unconsciousness.

Kai stepped around from the desk and knelt down, arms sliding under the neko-jin's slim body. With ease he stood and half turned to look at his grandfather. "I'm taking him back to my room where he will be at least partially comfortable." At the man's nod he strode out of the room, Rei cradled against his chest.

"Boris, escort the boys to the room we have prepared for their stay. The rest must wait until Kon is less likely to pass out with the slightly provocation and when my grandson will be less distracted. Have a good evening gentlemen."

As they exited the room Tyson threw his arm around Li's shoulder, trying to provide some kind of comfort but the older teen pushed him away with a low growl. He didn't try to approach the neko-jin again, but he did stay close as they were led deeper into the Abbey.

Michael dropped back to walk with Robert, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay? You look a little…unbalanced."

The older blader nodded. "Jet lag and worrying about what is going to happen. Nothing I have control over and nothing several hours of uninterrupted sleep won't help. Keep your worry hidden though. The last thing we need is for Tyson to come up with hare brained escape plans."

Opening a door Boris stepped to the side and waved a hand. "Your quarters for the next several days. I hope you find them satisfying." With serpent like swiftness he grabbed Robert's arm and pulled him back, fingers digging into his arm. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to boy. Any attempts at escape or other foolish ideas will be met with swift, harsh punishment against your team and the other captives."

Robert pulled his arm from the man's grasp. "Obviously you underestimate my intelligence sir. I would never risk the safety of my team or anyone else for such selfish reasons."

"Yes, well convictions and morals are all fine in the real world, but the Abbey has a way of changing people." He shoved the German in the room, ignoring the looks he received from the bladers. "And the door will be locked boys, so don't think you'll be getting out."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at the closed door, arms behind his head. "No wonder the Demolition Boys are the way they are, if Boris raised them." He moved in a circle, inspecting the room. They were standing in a small sitting room with a couch and two chairs. Four doors broke up the grey stone of the wall. Three of them led to bedrooms, two with two beds while the smallest had only a single bed. The fourth door led to a small bathroom. "At least they didn't throw us in tiny prison cells."

A slammed door was his only answer and he jumped, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth even as he glanced back at the older teens. "Do you think they really killed Mr. Dickenson and Mariah?"

Michael cast a worried glance at the door Li had just disappeared behind. "It's possible. Biovolt may be scum sucking bastards but they don't really have any reason to lie to us about something like that."

A somber pall settled over the three bladers only to be broken seconds later by the rumble of Tyson's stomach. The navy haired teen grinned sheepishly, one hand resting on his stomach. "I was so pumped up by the thought of blading against Tala I forgot to eat. Do you suppose they're bringing us dinner?"

"I doubt it." Michael pulled a Snickers bar from his pocket and handed it to the younger teen. "That's my last one so try to make it last."

Tyson grabbed the candy bar and ripped the wrapper off and jammed it half in his mouth, biting it off with a soft moan. "Sho good." He pointed at Robert. "An' don't say I'm uncouth. Jus' hungry."

The noble rolled his eyes. "Perish the thought. I will be taking the single room by dint of my being the oldest. Good evening."

Once the door had shut Michael took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, eyes still on the closed door. "It's truly amazing how he manages to go from seeming like he actually cares to pretentious ass in no time flat." He watched Tyson lick the chocolate from his fingers before grabbing the back of his shirt and hauling him into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

A/N: I have this finished so I'll be updating it on Sundays from here on out. Thanks to everyone who read and I'm glad you like it.

* * *

><p>A muffled click echoed through the common room and the outer door swung open to admit a shadow. The figure made its way in the darkness of the sitting room and slowly pushed open the door to Robert's room, pausing when the hinges squeaked. Mumbling the noble settled deeper into the bed, completely unaware of his silent visitor.<p>

The small lamp next to the bed was still on, casting a golden glow over pale skin. On silent steps the shadow moved to the edge of the bed, fingers skimming over sharp features, barely touching. Stepping back they settled in one corner of the room, legs drawn to their chest, chin resting on knees, content to simply watch the noble sleep.

* * *

><p>With a low groan Rei pulled the soft sheet higher and tried to roll on to his side. Blinding pain shot through his arm and he jerked upright, eyes roaming over the room, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he clearly remembered was being Voltaire's office and then suddenly feeling hot despite the chill of the room.<p>

"You shouldn't move so fast. You'll rip your stitches open again."

Eyes falling shut he fisted one hand in the sheets. He didn't want to be alone in a room with Kai, let alone in what appeared to be the Russian's bed. The bed next to him dipped and cool fingers brushed across his cheek. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to find Kai watching him. "What does it matter to you if I rip my stitches?"

The Russian was wearing a pair of black linen pants and nothing else. The triangles were gone from his cheeks, though it didn't do anything to ease the severity of his features. He unrolled a small cloth roll to reveal two small vials, several cotton pads and a syringe. "I doubt you'll believe anything I say from this point on, but you are a member of my team and your health is still important to me."

Wetting the cotton ball he gently swabbed the crook of Rei's elbow. "Don't tense. It'll make it hurt worse." With an expert movement he plunged the syringe into the vial and drew the plunger back. Once it was full he pulled it out and gently caught Rei's arm with his free hand, turning it slightly. Fingers skimming over the delicate skin of his inner arm he gently slid the needle home and depressed the plunger. Picking up another cotton pad he pressed it over the injection site and pulled the needle free. "Long acting pain medication developed by Biovolt. You shouldn't need another injection for three days or so."

Setting everything aside he moved to sit more fully on the bed, hands brushing lightly over the bandages on Rei's arms. "I need to check your wounds and rewrap them." Pulling aside the sheet he caught the hem of the white T-shirt the neko-jin was wearing and tugged upwards.

Biting back a pained moan Rei pulled his arms from the sleeves. He lifted his arms when Kai prompted him as the bandages were removed, but he tried to keep from thinking how close the older teen was, how good he smelled. When they had first met he had been attracted to Kai, despite the fact the older teen was a pompous ass.

As they'd traveled around the world he had found himself falling in love with stoic Russian, against his better wishes. There was something oddly alluring about Kai and he had been unable to resist. Shuddering as fingers trailed softly across one of the cuts on his arm he bit the inside of his cheek, hating himself for wanting Kai's touch even in light of what was happening. "Why are you doing this?"

Kai carefully started wrapping fresh bandages around the neko-jin's left arm, frowning slightly in concentration. "Because you are my teammate and taking care of you is my job. I was fairly certain I already said that."

"Damn it Kai! That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you going along with Voltaire's psychotic ideas? I thought you were better than that."

He didn't answer right way, his entire focus on making sure the bandages would stay in place. Once he was certain they weren't going to come undone he sat back. "I'm surprised you feel you need me to answer that question Rei. Humanity, for the most part, is stupid and pitiful. They crave control, the kind Voltaire can give them, and being his grandson it is my duty to help him achieve his goals."

Rei couldn't help but stare at Kai. He'd known from the moment they'd met, that Kai had wanted power and would do almost anything to get it, as long as it didn't interfere with his twisted code of honour. But to know he was fully backing his murderous grandfather was too much.

He pushed Kai away, sickened by the Russian's closeness. "I can't believe you are supporting that…monster. I knew you were a bastard but this is too much. I want to go back to the others."

"Of course." Getting to his feet Kai crossed to the dresser and removed a bundle of clothing. He dropped it on the neko-jin's lap, one hand coming up to brush across the younger teen's cheek. "You'll understand soon Rei."

* * *

><p>Tyson stared at the bowl of oatmeal in his hands, dark eyes desperate. "This is all they're giving us? This is barely an appetizer, let alone an actual breakfast. I'm going to starve!"<p>

"I swear to god Tyson, if you keep complaining about the food I'm going to kill you. You've had more to eat than the rest of us and I'm getting tired of listening to you complain." Michael stirred his oatmeal before eating a spoonful. "At least they added something to keep it from tasting like wallpaper paste."

The bathroom door opened and the American sneered as Robert stepped out dressed in black pants, a white long sleeved tunic and vermillion vest. There had been clean clothing in the bathroom for everyone but he had simply showered and redressed in his own clothes. It would be a cold day in hell before he wore anything Biovolt provided. "You're awful quick to jump ship for the winning team."

Robert glared at the redhead as he pulled his gloves back on. "Simply because I find value in being clean and respectable looking you accuse me of being a traitor. I have no doubt you would sell your allegiance for much less or something more meager than what you accuse me of."

"Parker, I realize you are frustrated but I don't think you getting pissed at Robert is going to help anything. We're all prisoners here and we have to stick together if we don't want Biovolt to get away with whatever they are planning." Li picked that moment to come out of his room, orange-gold eyes tired.

The noble glanced at the neko-jin. "While I am glad you can see what this uncouth coward cannot I do not need you to defend me. I can fight my own battles."

Turning his attention back to Michael he smirked at the teen, a haughty look calculated to irritate the American. "But then any argument with you is hardly a battle. More of a fight with a small child begging to be recognized by his parents."

Thrusting his bowl of porridge into Tyson's hands Michael lunged for the older blader, face twisted in snarl. His fingers brushed briefly over fabric before strong hands closed over his wrists and his arms were pinned uncomfortably behind his back, pulling at his shoulders, the stone of the wall he was suddenly trapped against cool on his cheek.

Ignoring the shock he could feel from Tyson and Li, Robert leaned forward, pressing more against Michael. "Think next time before you so rashly attack someone. They may not be as kind as I."

He stepped back and released the teen just as the door opened to reveal Rei with a Biovolt guard standing right behind him. "I suppose Voltaire wants to continue the discussion from yesterday?"

Rei nodded, even as he looked between the four bladers well aware of the tension in the small room. His gaze darted to Michael who was rubbing his wrists and glaring at Robert. "Did I miss something?"

Li moved toward the door, shaking his head. His friend was worried enough without having to add in the in-fighting already taking place after only a day. Although, a small part of him wasn't surprised. They were all proud and strong and wouldn't have made it as far as the Championships if they weren't. Keeping them cooped up was like keeping a pack of alpha wolves together, dangerous, but they would still all defer to Robert, if only because he was the oldest. "Just a little disagreement."

He pushed Rei back and stepped into the hall, gesturing for Tyson to follow. "Are you all right? Where were you?"

"I woke up in Kai's room this morning. Li, I think he's gotten caught up in all this and gone crazy. He was talking about how stupid society is and how I'll soon understand exactly what he means."

Li caught Rei's hand and squeezed quickly in understanding. His friend had been in love with Kai since shortly before the American tournament but had never said anything to the Russian. He could only imagine how difficult it was for Rei to see Kai fall so deeply into Voltaire's plot.

They ended up in the same room as before but Voltaire was not there. Instead, standing just to the left of the desk were the Demolition Boys. Spencer was crouched down next to Ian as they looked at something on the smaller teen's blade. Kai and Tala were arguing in low, angry tones and Bryan was watching them, arms folded across his chest, a faint, cruel smirk tugging at his lips.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment before Tyson was rushing forward, shouting incomprehensible threats at Bryan. Michael grabbed the younger teen's arm and hauled him back. "Are you trying to get killed dumb ass, because I can think of better ways to do it."

Anything Tyson might have said or done was stopped as Voltaire came into the room, closely followed by Boris. "I am so glad to see you are all getting along so well. It will make the following days easier for everyone." He moved to his desk and sat, hands folded neatly on the top of his desk. "I suppose, now that Rei is back on his feet and looking much better, you would all like to know exactly why I have taken you captive."

"Parts of my plot, you are already aware of. Claiming the bitbeasts for power, and the eventual total domination of the world. The five of you, are very important to both parts of this plan, though I'm sure only three of you know exactly why." He looked to Robert, eyes hooded. "Master Jurgen, I am certain you have some inkling of why I chose the five of you." At the German's nod the man smirked.

"Very good. As I'm sure you are aware, by now all of your teammates have been stripped of their bitbeasts. Luckily, you have been spared that fate, simply because your bonds with your spirits are far too strong to be broken, which is why I have taken you as my captives. Such a bond makes you too strong and dangerous to be left unsupervised. It would be detrimental to my final plans for the world."

"My Demolition Boys hold a special place in my final plans, another reason I have taken you. Since their births they have been genetically modified to be perfect but there was one flaw we couldn't seem to resolve. They are unable to trust anyone in this complex short of each other. While this would not seem to be a problem, as it makes their team stronger, there are certain things they cannot tell their teammates, and this makes them weak."

Voltaire leaned forward, smirking. "This is where you come in. Each of you will be entering into a partnership with someone on my team, based on exacting standards. You will be their confidant, partner and sex toy for all I care. From this moment on your sole purpose is to be with your partner and act as their anchor and support. I suggest you tell your little friends everything you suspect Jurgen, before one of them does something stupid."

Ignoring the shock coming from his captives Voltaire turned to Boris. "Take them back to their room and make sure they are fed. Kai, I expect all of you in my solar in the next ten minutes. Dismissed."

Rei leaned heavily on Li as they followed Boris from the room. "I can't believe Voltaire actually thinks we are going to give in to him. He's insane."

Li gently squeezed his friend's wrist, eyes darting to Boris who was separated from them only by Michael. "Not here. We'll discuss this in the room when it is just the five of us. But Voltaire is right about one thing, Michael and Tyson need to know what is going on."

The moment the door closed Robert settled in one of the chairs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose it really was too much to ask that Voltaire did not know of the divine numen. Rei, Li, which of you would like to explain to our companions. I fear my headache is making thinking difficult."

"I'll do it." Li sat on the end of the couch, hands folded as he waited for the others to sit down. "There is a legend that before humans walked the planet it was inhabited solely by spirit animals. Many different kinds roamed the land, but there were ten in particular, that all the others saw as leaders. It was believed that the ten spirits were the most powerful and intelligent of them all. Much later, something happened and the spirits began to fade away, leaving behind no traces of the existence. However, several spirits, including the ten who were seen as deities by the other had enough power to preserve their essence in small sacred stones."

"By preserving their essences the spirits for all intents and purposes went into hibernation until they were finally unearthed in various places around the world by early human civilizations. Many were kept in the treasuries around the world, owned by the most powerful of warlords. As the years passed the spirits were passed through family lines and given to friends. For years the spirits passed hands, with no one knowing about the potential they held."

"It wasn't until the Middle Ages that people actually came to realize what the simple little shiny stones they held really were. The first to awaken was in central Europe towards the end of the 14th century and it has remained in that family since then. For years after that the spirits slowly come out of their self-imposed exile, though none of them could regain their true form. The people who owned the stones were blessed with power and many became influential in their respective spheres of influence around the world."

Michael leaned forward in his chair, hands between his knees. "So, if I understand this correctly, filling in the blanks you've left, the bitbeasts were actually real at one point in time? That Trygle was a living breathing animal?"

"Once, a very long time ago. Now that people know about them, since they are being used in blading, many scientists have started doing research on the numen. While all have the potential for great power as our teammates' bitbeasts have shown. However, the ten divine numen, those who were so powerful long ago, could alone destroy parts of the world. If someone had all ten in their control at once, there is no telling the havoc they could bring down on the world."

"Twenty one years ago, four of the ten spirits that had been kept in a museum in Saint Petersburg went missing. Now it seems we've found them, and I fear the world might be in trouble." Li scrubbed a hand across his eyes. "I really wish the Hiwatari family wasn't of such old blood. Maybe this could have been avoided if they weren't."

Tyson frowned, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "I'm confused. You said there were ten spirits and I assume you mean the Demolition Boys have the four that went missing from the museum and that the fifth was Dranzer, in Hiwatari keeping. But how do we figure into this?"

"You said it yourself dumb ass. There are five Demolition Boys and how many of us? Five." Michael jerked his hat off and pulled at his hair. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm straight, I can't be in a relationship with some psychotic Russian."

The navy haired blader ignored the American's words and looked to the older bladers, needing to know the truth.

Rei nodded. "He's right Tyson. The five of us are the owners of half of the divine numen. Lion, tiger, dragon, eagle, gryphon, phoenix, snake, wolf, falcon and whale. Each spirit embodies a certain attribute. Tiger is determination, lion; wisdom, dragon; power, gryphon; honour, eagle; pride, phoenix; authority, snake; cunning, wolf; loyalty, falcon; strength, whale; wisdom. Also, every spirit has a partner, a spirit with who when they are combined their powers become whole. Voltaire has had this planned out for years and we've been neatly herded into his trap."

* * *

><p>"How are you?"<p>

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances. You know he isn't going to be happy if he finds out."

"What he happens to think doesn't matter to me and never has. There are more important things for him to worry about."

"I'm not entirely certain that he would agree with you on that matter, but the time alone is nice. It's been awhile."

"I won't debate you on that."

* * *

><p>Michael stared at the bowl of porridge in his hands, feeling tired and rundown. He hadn't slept well the night before, his thoughts swirling about the divine numen and Biovolt, how he was practically being given as a slave to someone he barely knew and almost hated. And even worse was the fact he didn't know who he was going to be given to.<p>

There was a knock on the door to the common room and he jerked hard, nearly spilling his bowl. Everyone was looking at the door and they all seemed just on edge as he was, all of them wondering who was behind the door and what it was going to lead to. Licking his lips he set the bowl aside and closed his hands into fists, not wanting it to be him, hoping it would be someone else. He wasn't scared but he didn't want to be the first one to go, to have no idea of what was going to happen.

The door swung open to reveal Tala dressed in jeans, a white turtleneck and black vest, looking upset. "Parker, get off your ass and come with me."

Biting back a surge of fear the American shook his head. "No. I refuse to be part of this and I certainly won't be your bitch. I have more dignity than that."

Tala rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but neither of us really have a choice in the matter." He moved to stand in front of the American and easily pulled him to his feet despite the fact he was shorter and slimmer than the other redhead. "And don't push me. I can guarantee you won't like what I might do to you."

He shoved the American towards the door, completely ignoring the looks from the other bladers. "I promise I'll return him later, but I can't guarantee what kind of shape he'll be in." Smiling at the angry growls from the two neko-jin he shoved Michael out of the room and pulled the door closed again.

Angry at being so easily manhandled Michael spun around, eyes narrowed as he glared at Tala. "Fuck you."

Grinning Tala grabbed the American and started pulling him down the hall. "Little early in the relationship for that sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Not wanting to acknowledge the dull pain in his shoulder Michael did the only thing he could as soon as he was back in their suite. Scooping a hardbound book off the arm of the chair next to the door he threw it across the room where it nearly hit Tyson in the face and instead hit the wall, exploding on contact, the binding broken. "Fucking reject from mankind!"<p>

Tyson glanced at the other teens, not sure how to react to Michael's outburst. They looked upset but it didn't seem like they were going to say anything. Getting to his feet he edged closer to the older teen. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay! I've been given as a sex slave to an unhinged fucking Russian and not only that, the bastard fucking marked me!"

Turning his back to the others Michael caught the hem of his shirt and yanked it up. He had to bite back a gasp of pain as the fabric scrapped over tender skin. There were three gasps of shock and his stomach roiled. "What is it?"

Cool fingers touched his back. "It's Wolborg, in silhouette howling."

"Fuck. I cannot deal with this." Jerking around he brushed past Rei and disappeared into the room he shared with Tyson, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The sound of the lock clicking open had everyone tensing, all of them hoping not to be the next one taken against their will.<p>

Without thinking Michael raised his arm and touched his fingers to the tattoo, hissing out a breath as the movement rubbed his shirt over the still tender area.

The door was pushed open, the lights in the hallway illuminating a short figure with hands jammed in pockets. Ian stayed in the doorway, ignoring the older bladers, his attention focused on Tyson who was nervously crushing his hat between his hands. "Come on Tyson. I'll take you down to the kitchens so you can get some real food."

Unsure Tyson glanced at Rei and Robert, not moving until they had both reluctantly nodded. He jammed his hat back on and stood, not at all reassured by Ian's slight smile.

With a soft click the door shut again and Michael surged to his feet, face red with anger. "What the fuck was that? So now we're just going to give into their every little whim? Be the cattle they seem to think we are? I can't fucking believe you two!"

It was Li who stood from where he was sharing the couch with Rei. "Sit down and shut up Michael. It seems you don't quite understand the situation here. None of us are going along with this because we're secret Biovolt agents. For the time being, there is nothing any of us can do. There isn't going to be any last minute rescue, not like all those dumb action movies you watch"

Rei set aside the book he had been reading, the one Michael had destroyed after his encounter with Tala. "The best thing we can do is do what they want and hope they'll eventually trust us outside of this room. Once that happens, maybe we can find a way to get out of here, but until that happens we are stuck and have to make the best of it."

Michael sneered at the three bladers before disappearing into the room he shared with Tyson, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hand cupped over his back Tyson slid into the room, eyes immediately going to Rei who was still on the couch. He shakily returned the neko-jin's smile and took a seat with his back to his friend. Rei's hand touched the middle of his back before his shirt was lifted and he sighed, some of the pain easing when his friend's cool fingers touched the tattoo.<p>

"What is it?"

Rei traced his fingers over it gently, not wanting to cause Tyson any undo pain. "Wyborg, posed to strike, done in purple and black. Amazing work. Who did it?"

"Ian."

Pushing Tyson's shirt back down Rei rested his hands on the navy haired teen's shoulders, massaging slightly. "Then Tala probably did Michael's. Just another way for them to mark us as theirs."

Tyson hunched under Rei's hands. "Rei, what the hell are they going to do with us?"

Rei rubbed his hands over Tyson's back, hoping the touch would soothe his friends. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember that Tyson was eighteen. "I don't know Ty, but I have the sinking suspicion we'll be finding out soon."

* * *

><p>"Li?"<p>

Rei pushed open the door of the room he shared with his friend. Li was sprawled on his bed, head resting on his folded arms, face towards the wall. "You okay?"

Li made a muffled sound that Rei couldn't quite decipher and he sat on the bed next to him, a hand going to his shoulder. His friend had been gone when he had awoken and hadn't come back until three hours after they'd gotten their morning gruel.

"I take it you got tattooed?"

Li's only answer was to shift slightly, raising an arm to lift his hair. On the back of his neck was an intricate whale tattoo roughly the size of three of his fingers.

"Spencer. That only leaves Bryan and Kai."

The older neko-jin rolled onto his side, back against the wall and caught Rei's wrist. He tugged and Rei took the hint, moving to lay down facing Li, their knees touching between them, fingers tangled together.

Touching his fingers to the marks on Rei's cheeks Li managed a smile. "Don't worry about who you're going to Rei. Kai isn't going to let Bryan have you, not after what he did to you. He sees you as his and isn't willing to share."

Rei snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure. Makes more sense to have the Hiwatari and Jurgen heirs together. That much political power together would make finishing taking over the world a hell of a lot easier. And Voltaire would want that, the Jurgen family under his thumb, with Kai partially in control of their assets. I bet by this time tomorrow I'll have Falborg on my body somewhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Unable to get back to sleep Rei rolled over onto his back. Drawing the blanket up higher he closed his eyes and reached out with his hearing, something that had always helped him relax at home. He heard Li's breathing, soothing as it had always been and he could make out Tyson's snores and Michael's slightly congested exhales, which probably meant the American was getting sick.<p>

The sound of the outer most door of their prison opening caught his attention and he held his breath. He could barely make out the sounds of voices, too low for him to identify and then there was silence, followed by the door closing.

Moving slowly so as to not wake Li, Rei pushed his blanket down and stood. He carefully pulled the door open and stepped into the common room, eyes taking it in. Nothing had moved from where it had been left when they had all gone to sleep. Nothing in Tyson and Michael's room had changed and the door to Robert's room was firmly closed.

On silent feet Rei padded to the door and tried the handle, not surprised when it didn't open. A week of captivity and the guards wouldn't suddenly be dumb enough to not lock them. Casting a last glance at Robert's room door Rei turned and went back into his room, wondering about what he had heard.

* * *

><p>Robert stumbled as he was shoved into the brightly lit room before whirling around to face Bryan who was smirking, arms folded across his chest. Drawing upright he evenly met the Russian's stare, not willing to back down.<p>

Bryan stepped into the room and shut the door before resuming his stance, head cocked to the side like a falcon watching a mouse. "You don't fear me, not like the others do."

Mimicking the Russian Robert squarely met the pale eyes. "I have no reason to. I understand the root of your aggression, know why you are the way you are."

Bryan laughed, the low sound sending a shudder down Robert's spine. He stalked forward, one hand tangling in dark strands, yanking the noble's head back. "Good for you, you spoiled brat but it doesn't change the fact you belong to me now."

Releasing his grip he pushed Robert towards the center of the room where a metal tray and a padded table stood. "Shirt off and up on the table on your back."

There was a moment's hesitation before Robert unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, folding it neatly before setting it on the floor. Eyes not leaving Bryan he sat on the table and swung his legs up, laying back.

Eyes falling shut he couldn't help but tense when he felt Bryan's hand on his stomach.

* * *

><p>Setting his bowl aside Rei leaned back against the arm of the couch, watching the others. Li was sprawled next to him while Michael and Tyson were using a low table to arm wrestle. They were surprisingly equally matched and he could tell Michael was getting frustrated about not being able to beat Tyson as easily as he had anticipated. Robert, oddly enough hadn't come out of his room, which was surprising. Since their imprisonment the noble had always been the first up.<p>

There was a yelp from Tyson and Rei looked over just in time to see Michael send the younger teen's arm crashing into the table. The American jumped to his feet and started doing a ridiculous victory dance, ignoring the dark looks Tyson was giving him.

"You cheated!"

Michael turned to glare at him. "I did no such thing. You're complaining like you always do."

The younger teen jerked to his feet, sending the table crashing over onto its side. "I do not! Just because you think you're older you think you're smarter and you aren't! You're just a guy with one large ball!"

"I suppose asking you to manage to keep a decent volume when one is trying to sleep is too much to expect?" Robert was standing in the door to his room, dark eyes bright with anger. His hair was in disarray and his shirt was miss-buttoned, allowing them to see a flash of something dark on his chest.

Dark bruises encircled the delicate skin at his wrists and Rei got up. "What happened to your wrists?"

Robert glanced down at his wrists for a moment, as if not quite comprehending what the neko-jin was asking about. Shaking his head he tugged down the cuffs of his shirt to cover the bruises. "Voltaire wanted to have a conversation with me about my mother and the Jurgen fortune. His guards were a little overzealous in their handling of me."

He turned his gaze to Tyson and Michael who were starting at him like he'd emerged from the deepest pits of hell. "I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't perhaps talk to Voltaire about returning you two to a nursery until you can manage to act like adults."

Tyson stared at him, his mouth hanging open as he tried to figure out exactly what Robert had said.

Michael lurched to his feet. "I am so fucking tired of your attitude Robert. You aren't any better than us but you're just as trapped in this fucking nightmare as the rest of us."

Rubbing at the bruises on his wrist Robert slanted a smug look at the American. "You remember what happened last time Michael. Do we really need to do this again?"

Frozen in place Michael stared at the noble for a moment before sinking back down to the floor, almost folding in on himself. "No."

"Good." Without another word Robert swept back into his room, the door closing with barely a sound.

Eyes on Michael who was simply sitting on the floor and picking at the hem of his shorts Rei flopped back on the couch next to Li. He twisted until he was practically pressed against Li's side.

Li, understanding curled around him the other way, an arm sliding around his shoulder. "That was odd. I never thought I'd see Michael back down like that."

Gaze sliding to the closed door Rei nodded. "If I didn't know better I'd say Michael didn't back down completely of his own free will."

* * *

><p>Rei pressed his face into the pillow and blew out a breath before sliding out of the bed, not wanting to wake Li. The room was too hot to get any more sleep.<p>

The door swung open on silent hinges and Rei was surprised to find Robert sitting on the couch, head tipped back against the couch back. He could tell from the pattern of Robert's breathing that he wasn't actually asleep and he perched on the end of the couch.

"Can't sleep?"

Robert shook his head though he didn't open his eyes. "I am used to being extremely active through the day and the enforced inactivity is making it difficult for me to sleep through the night."

Nodding Rei twisted and drew his feet on to the couch. "I know the feeling. Kai wasn't necessarily brutal in his training but it was more than enough to make us sleep."

"Would that have been an option for my team. I would have barely gotten those results even if I'd stooped to drugging them with valium."

Rei laughed and closed his eyes. It was oddly easy to imagine Robert slipping around to drug his teammates in an attempt to get some peace.

Pressing closer to the back of the couch Rei started to drift off and couldn't find the energy to get up, deciding it was worth it to wake with a crick in his neck as long as he got some sleep.

He was drifting off when the soft creak the main door always gave echoed through the room, followed by a familiar scent made up of anger, malicious glee and spice. His body reacted before he was totally aware and he was off the couch and pressed against the wall as the overhead light came on.

Bryan was leaning in the doorway, pale hair mussed with his knife-sharp smirk in place. "Time to play Rei."

"No." Rei pressed harder against the wall, wishing he could sink into the brick and disappear because there was no way he could spend the rest of his life bound to Bryan.

Feeling on the verge of a panic attack Rei looked from Bryan to Robert, hoping that the noble would do something to help him. He wasn't prepared for the frown that tugged at the corner of Robert's mouth before he looked away, obviously with no intention of getting involved.

Hand clenching into a fist Rei turned back to Bryan, fighting against the tremors wracking his body.

Bryan stepped further into the room. "Don't make me carry you out of here Rei. I'd rather not have you fight me on this."

Not wanting to have Bryan get any closer than necessary Rei took a step towards the door, gratified when the Russian stepped back. The pattern continued until Rei was in the doorway with Bryan several steps down the hallway smirking.

"Down the hall and to the left pussy-cat."

Rei bared his fangs at the Russian but stepped back when Bryan took a step forward. Tamping down on his anger the neko-jin spun away and started down the hall, Bryan a silent shadow at his back.

It was disconcerting to have Bryan behind him, his arms still aching despite the fact it had been three weeks since the Championship. Kai had taken to checking his wounds on a daily basis and the deeper damage had healed but the skin over the wounds was still new and tender.

And the fact he couldn't hear Bryan behind him wasn't helping his apprehension any. Bryan's boots made no sound on the stone floor and despite knowing Bryan was close there was no tangible proof, just an uncomfortable prickle down his spine.

There was a half open door at the end of the hallway, a sliver of light thrown across the floor. Rei slipped into the room and paused.

A steel table stood in the middle of the room with a cart of equipment next to it and several heavy lamps hung from the ceiling.

Feeling Bryan stop behind Rei jerked when a hand ghosted down his back.

He jerked forward and turned to glare at Bryan. "What is your malfunction?"

Bryan took a step further into the room and Rei backed up. "I have a whole list but not the time or inclination to share them with you."

Rei rounded the steel table, needing something between him and Bryan. The Russian was staring at him, a smirk twisting his pale lips.

"This door doesn't lock, but don't try to escape. I'd hate for anything to happen to those idiots on your team, so stay put and I'll be right back"

The moment Bryan disappeared out the door Rei slumped against the table. Part of him wanted to run and hide in the depths of the Abbey, anything to get away from Bryan. And a smaller part of him wanted to find Kai and hide with him, wanting the burning familiarity of his captain to ease this odd, unreal world he found himself in.

The sound of shoes on stone caught his attention and Rei straightened up just as the door swung open to reveal Kai.

He watched as the older teen entered the room, half expecting Bryan to be following behind. However the door swung shut behind Kai, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Where's Bryan?"

Kai scowled. "Not coming back. He was just screwing with you Rei. Bryan has his own project to deal with."

Realization dawned on Rei. "Robert. But why didn't he say anything?"

Shedding his gloves Kai moved into the room, eyes focused on Rei. "Because he understands that interfering with anything happening here results in danger for his team and Robert would never risk his teammates."

"And I'd never let Bryan have you Rei. You've been mine since we first met, when I found out you would be on my team."

Kai moved to the table, ghosting a finger along Rei's cheek. "Now get on the table."

Rei jerked back from Kai's touch. "No! I'm not going to let you mark me like I'm some prize stud, to use as you see fit."

Before Rei could react even with his feline like reflexes Kai vaulted over the table and pinned him to the wall, one leg thrust between his, hands hard on his shoulders.

One of Kai's hands slid up to cup Rei's chin, fingers digging into skin just short of causing bruises. "You might want to rethink your words and position Rei. You are mine, and it is only on your good behaviour that I have allowed Max and Kenny to continue their existence. If you keep pushing, it'll take a single call and you'll have to live with the guilt of their deaths."

Kai leaned in breath warm against the neko-jin's ear. His voice, when he spoke was low and sent a shudder through Rei's body. "Could you live with that Rei, knowing it was your fault Max and Kenny were killed? Could you see Tyson every day, see the hate in his eyes and not blame yourself for getting his best friend murdered? Can you face years of hate from people you thought were your friends?"

Rei gasped and clutched as Kai's shirt, needing an anchor and not caring that it was Kai. The Russian's low voice had wound its way into his mind, weaving pictures, Max and Kenny lifeless on the ground, Tyson's anger, Li's eyes, always supportive going dark with hate.

Smirking Kai leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to Rei's cheek, and couldn't resist another when the neko-jin clutched him closer. His grandfather had taught him the fine art of manipulation and he had no qualms about manipulating Rei.

He had wanted the neko-jin from the moment they had met and now that he had Rei it would take an act of divine power to separate them.

Pulling back Kai gentled his grip on Rei's chin and leaned back, his voice softening when he spoke but threaded with steel. "You understand how important this is Rei. And I promise, as long as you wear my mark, Bryan will never do anything to hurt you. I'm the only one who can protect you from him."

Suddenly exhausted Rei raised his head to meet Kai's eyes and nodded. There was an odd darkness in the Russian's eyes but Rei could ignore it in light of the more obvious emotions Kai was sharing with him.

Rei shivered as Kai pulled away and let his captain help him pull off his shirt and accepted Kai's help to get up on the table.

The metal table was so cold Rei swore it was burning his back but it was nothing like the almost too hot hand Kai had on his stomach as he started the slow, intricate work that would mark him as Kai's possession.

Rei closed his eyes and tried with all his might to pretend that he was somewhere else, where this monster wearing the face of the person he had come to love didn't exist.

But try as he might he couldn't escape the knowledge.

* * *

><p>The door leading into the suite of rooms opened under his touch, something that Rei was too tired to find shocking. He knew the door could only be opened from the outside, but it seemed like a joke to him, keeping prisoners behind a door with no visible lock.<p>

He entered the suite, not surprised to find the main room dark and empty. Closing the door he leaned back against it, trying to ignore the urge to touch his chest. Instead he closed his eyes and focused on the breathing of the others. It took him a moment to realize he could only hear three sleeping breathing patterns and he glanced at Robert's door to see a thin crack of light under the door.

Hot anger wiped away his exhaustion and Rei leapt across the common room and threw the door open, eyes finding Robert.

The noble was sitting up on his bed with a book, his shirt open to reveal the stylized falcon tattoo in the center of his chest.

"Can I help you with something Rei?"

Rei slammed the door shut, not knowing how much sound would carry from the room but he didn't want the others to hear him.

"Help me? A little late for that. Help would have been knowing that you were Bryan's! I about had a heart attack when he came for me. The entire time I was following him down the hall I was trying to think of a way to escape. It didn't matter that Max and Kenny would suffer because I misbehaved. All that mattered was not being alone with Bryan."

The neko-jin stalked forward. "You could have warned me."

Robert set the book down and stood, doing up several buttons on his shirt. "Would it have changed anything?"

"What?"

"Would knowing that Kai was actually your intended really change anything? Who owns us is not the problem, but more that we are being owned, that our basic human rights have been violated. We are slaves Rei. Who owns us doesn't matter."

Rei shivered and rubbed his arms, feeling his shirt catch at the bandages he still wore. "It wouldn't matter if it was any of the others, just not Bryan. He makes my skin crawl. He's the only one I'm scared of."

Fingers rubbing at the bruises on his wrist Robert shrugged. "And that makes you a fool."

Rei hissed. "What did you call me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me Rei. You're a fool because you can't see beyond your fear. Bryan's goal in the Championship was to harm and weaken you but not kill. To Biovolt you were a bigger threat than Tyson because you don't allow your emotions to block your judgment."

"Despite the fact you managed to defeat him Bryan did exactly what he was supposed to do. By injuring you as he did it served to distract Tyson and allowed Tala to defeat him more easily."

"And how does that make me a fool?"

Robert rolled his shoulders. "Because you allow your fear of Bryan to rule you. Bryan was raised in preparation for this one moment, when Biovolt would take over the world. And he knew you were an integral part of it. Killing you would have led to punishment and while Bryan might be a sadist, he is not a masochist."

"Even had you been given to Bryan afterwards for the same reason you would remain unharmed." The noble looked thoughtful. "On some level I have to admit I admire Bryan."

Rei stared at Robert, mind caught up on his words. "How could you say something like that? I don't care if he had some alternative motive for leaving me alive; he's still a fucking monster."

"I was raised in the world of international shipping Rei. Remaining on the top requires a certain ability to do what is best for yourself and company and not care about what happens to any of your opponents. Jurgen Shipping has been on the top for decades and even with only my mother in control we will remain on the top."

"Bryan has that ability, something that would be much valued by many of my family's rivals." Robert pressed a little on the bruises on his left wrist. "I have to say, if the Championships had not ended in this way, I perhaps would have approached Bryan to have him come work for me before he was snatched up by someone else."

Breathing hoarse in his ears Rei continued to stare at the noble, a nauseous feeling setting in the pit of his stomach. After they'd run in Robert on the cruise ship he'd done his own digging into the noble's background and come away respecting Robert and not just for his ability to shut Tyson up.

But now that feeling was washed away by disgust, Robert's cultured tones still echoing in his ears. "You're as much of a monster as he is, you just hide it better!"

With an eloquent shrug Robert leaned back against the wall. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion, so I simply choose not to take offense at your words. I have to say though Rei, at your age, your ability to only see the black and white of the world and not the grey is a serious flaw in your character."

Stepping back Rei grabbed the doorknob. "You might think I'm an idealistic fool, but I'd rather be that than a monster."

Not wanting to hear what Robert had to say Rei twisted the knob and ducked out of the room, barely managing to avoid slamming the door a second time, not wanting to wake the others.

He slipped into the room he shared with Li and closed the door, breathing deeply in an effort to relax and let his anger go.

"Rei?"

His sense of smell heightened by the darkness Rei made his way to Li's bed by scent and climbed up to lay close to his friend, in a position well remembered from their childhood when they'd stayed up late.

Li rested his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei, what just happened with Robert?"

Sighing Rei canted his head until it was resting against Li's arm. "Didn't hear any of the details?"

"You weren't as loud as you thought and with Tyson snoring like an eighteen-wheeler starting up and Michael's congested breathing, all I caught was raised voices."

Rei moved his head back and forth. "You were right about Kai marking me. But Bryan came to get me and Robert didn't tell me that he'd already been marked by that psycho. When I got back I verbally attacked him and it got worse from there. He admires Bryan's ruthlessness, said he would fucking pay him to do it if everything hadn't gone to hell. I called him a monster."

Moving his hand from his shoulder Li gently tugged at Rei's hair. "That's surprising but you have to remember Rei, that Robert was raised with different values than us. He has to think about his family's company and employees while we just have our own lives to take care of."

He felt Rei tense against him in anger and he yanked a little harder, ignoring the younger teen's hiss of anger. "I'm not saying it excuses him from saying something like that but it's something to think about."

Rei snorted. "Thanks Dad. I'll try to remember to play nice with the other kids."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

There is sex in this chapter, but not really important to the plot so skipping over it is an option.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rubbing at his chest where the tattoo of a phoenix covered his sternum Rei turned right and wandered down the hallway, eyes looking over the myriad of locked doors. Since being tattooed the door to their room had been unlocked and they were allowed free access of the Abbey as long as they didn't try to escape.<p>

He couldn't help but wonder where exactly Robert had gotten off to. Since his argument with the noble earlier in the week they hadn't spoken, though he didn't necessarily go out of the way to avoid Robert. They had simply said everything that needed to be said.

The noble had disappeared earlier in the day without a word and Rei couldn't help but wonder what Robert had found in an area with nothing but locked doors to hold his attention for so long.

Rei paused at another intersection, the sound of voices catching his attention. He turned left and crept up on the partially open door and paused. One of the voices was familiar, low and menacing and even after not hearing it in a week he knew exactly who it was. Bryan.

The other niggled at him, just as familiar as the other but the Russian was throwing him off, making it nearly impossible for him to place the voice. Glancing around he crept closer to the door and peered around the edge, shock freezing his breath and heart.

Robert and Bryan were standing at a table that was littered with maps and other pieces of paper. They were as close as they could physically get, Bryan's arm around Robert's shoulders, hand stroking the upper curve of his arm. As he watched Robert shifted, a hand coming up to rest on the hand stroking his arm, their fingers tangling together and Bryan dipped his head, forehead against Robert's neck

There was something going on, something that went deeper than simply being captives of Biovolt. He didn't think it was Stockholm Syndrome. The contact they'd had with the Demolition Boys had been the time spent under the tattoo gun, not nearly long enough to form any kind of deep attachments.

Either Bryan wasn't as loyal to Biovolt as he wanted everyone to think or Robert was somehow falling into Biovolt's trap. Rei slowly backed away from the door, knowing that he had to tell the others.

He was nearly away from the door when a slight imperfection in the floor caught his heel and he stumbled back gasped, looking up and hoping that he hadn't been heard. Two pairs of eyes were fixed on him, one dark and the other pale and without sparing a thought he darted down the hall, wanting the protection the others offered.

Sliding as he rounded a corner mere yards from the door to their prison Rei barely managed to keep from yelling as he slammed into someone. Hands curled around his arms and Rei jerked back, ignoring the pain the action caused.

"Bryan, release him please. I would rather we not have to explain new wounds caused by you to Kai."

The moment Bryan released him Rei jerked back and bumped into Robert. Whirling around he put his back to the wall and glared at the them both before focusing on Robert. "What the hell was that in there?"

Robert glanced down the corridor where there room was. "This is not a conversation that should be held where anyone might be listening." He gestured down the hall the way Rei had come. "If you wouldn't mind Rei."

"I'm going to get Kai." Bryan briefly curled his hand around Robert's wrist before pulling away with a hard look at Rei.

Rei didn't move until Bryan had disappeared down a hidden corridor and once in the room Robert had chosen he rounded on Robert. "Now I want answers. What the hell did I see in there?"

The older blader leaned back against the wall next to the door. "That Rei, was simply me spending time with my partner, as is my right."

"Your partner?"

Smirking Robert removed his left glove and held his hand up so Rei cold see the slim silver band on his ring finger. "Bryan and I had our civil union two years ago, but we've been together much longer."

"No need to look so confused Rei. I was born here, and spent the first ten years of my life with the Demolition Boys. They are more my family than the others have ever been. When Kai was sent away I also left, to my mother in Germany where I was tasked with befriending the rest of the Majestics."

Rei shifted, one hand rubbing at his wrist. "The marks on your wrists?"

Robert looked down at his own wrists where the bruises were just starting to fade. "I fear Bryan was a little overzealous in his greeting."

Shifting back slightly Rei stared at Robert. "And the thing with your mother after we were kidnapped?"

"Playing the part of an outraged parent, but she has secretly been supporting her father's plans for years."

It took Rei a moment to process the noble's words and when he did he could only stare in shock. "Her father? But that means-"

The door to the room swung open and Bryan and Kai stepped in, Kai immediately going to Rei's side, one hand ghosting over the neko-jin's arm. "Robert and I are cousins."

Kai glared at Bryan before pushing up the sleeves on Rei's shirt to check the bandages for bleeding. "If you hurt him Bry, I'm going to beat you, married into the family or not."

Bryan smirked at Kai. "You're just pissed because my partner can actually spend time with me before indoctrination."

Rei looked between the three, still trying to get over his shock of finding out about Robert. "Indoctrination?"

Kai nodded and brushed his fingers along the curve of Rei's cheek. "A final step to assure your loyalty to Biovolt. Once we are certain the process has taken hold we will be releasing the rest of your teams from surveillance, without their bitbeasts of course."

Using Rei's distraction to his advantage Kai pressed a kiss to the neko-jin's forehead. "Robert, Bryan and I need to talk to Grandfather. Would you escort Rei to the indoctrination room and make sure everything goes well. Could you also-"

Robert cut Kai off with a short gesture. "Of course. You should go. Best not to keep him waiting any longer than necessary."

Rei, still shocked could only watch as Kai and Bryan left the room. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to face Robert. He was too numb to be revolted by the noble's touch so he followed the steady pressure against his shoulder to the side wall where Robert pressed a brick.

The wall slid away to reveal a short hallway with a heavy steel door at the other end. With a creak the door swung open to allow Robert and Rei entrance.

A table with three computers was against one wall, thick bundles of cable running along the wall to three tubes that emitted a sickly pale-green glow from the liquid in them. In front of the tubes was a heavy table clear of anything else save a bundle of wires, electrodes and a single small white patch.

Rei stopped in the doorway as Robert brushed past him. The noble touched a button on the control panel of the center tube and the liquid drained into the vat underneath with a muffled gurgle. The glass retracted and Robert turned back to Rei.

"Strip to your undergarments."

Swallowing hard Rei pulled his shirt off, forcing his mind to keeping Kenny and Max safe and not the fact he was going against his beliefs and bowing to Biovolt. He shed his pants just as quickly and stood shivering in the coldness of the room.

A click of boots on stone had Rei closing his eyes and he jumped when Robert pressed an electrode against his left temple. Another was pressed to his right temple and one several inches above his heart.

Cool fingers touched his wrist as something was slipped over his hand.

"On to the pedestal if you would Rei."

Robert's voice was quiet in the stillness of the room and there was something in the tone that sent a shiver down Rei's spine. Feeling a little wobbly Rei stepped up on the pedestal and turned back to look at Robert. "This won't change anything. I still think you and Bryan are monsters."

Robert stepped close and pressed the patch to the pulse point on Rei's neck. "This will change everything Rei. The patch will keep you sedated and allow you to breathe without an oxygen tube."

Stepping back with a smirk Robert pressed the button.

The glass slid upward but Rei didn't feel panic until warm liquid splashed over his feet.

By the time it reached waist high the sedatives in the patch had kicked in and Rei felt himself drift into darkness.

* * *

><p>Perched on the empty table Kai stared at the tube Rei was placidly floating in. His hair, now kept in a long braid since they'd been taken captive coiled around him like a dark snake.<p>

"He'll be fine."

Kai twisted just enough to look at Robert who was sitting on the table next to him, and had been since Kai had joined him in the small room. He wasn't particularly worried about Rei, this method of indoctrination having been used hundreds of time before on Biovolt workers but his cousin's words helped to ease his mind a little.

They'd grown up together at the Abbey until they'd been four and five when the rest of the Demolition Boys had been brought together. The six of them had become fast friends and grown up told to only trust each other until he and Robert had left the Abbey at twelve and thirteen. Robert however, was the only one that Kai would trust with his life and Rei.

"Did Ian manage to get the programming changed without alerting the system?"

Kai nodded and turned back to look at Rei. There were only minutes left before the indoctrination was complete and once the neko-jin was out of the tube he wasn't planning on leaving Rei's side for at least twenty-four hours. "Grandfather may have the best computer programmers working for him, but Ian is still better."

There was the creak of the door behind them opening and Kai craned his head back to see Bryan coming in the room with a large towel in his arms. He caught the towel as Bryan flung it at him and glared at the other teen. "There are some days Bryan that selling you on the black market seems like an amazing idea."

Bryan took a seat on the table behind Robert, one hand resting on his partner's hip. "An idle threat. Just like everything since we meet."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Some days I wonder why I allow myself to be surrounded by such juvenile cretins." He nudged Kai. "The process is over. You might want to get up there before Rei lands on his face."

Kai slid off the table with the towel over his shoulder and stepped up on the pedestal just as the tube slid downward. He caught Rei as the neko-jin slumped forward, heedless of the sticky liquid clinging to his clothing.

Cradling Rei close Kai went to a knee and used the end of the towel to gently wipe the neko-jin's face clean. Dragging the towel down the column of Rei's face he peeled the patch off and dropped it to the floor, all his attention focused on the form in his arms.

The first sign of Rei's awakening was a deeper breath and slow flutter of his lashes. A full body shudder came next and then Rei's eyes opened the golden colour oddly vibrant in the dimness of the room.

"Rei?"

Rei made a little sound of contentment and stretched, sliding his arm around Kai's neck as he turned to press his face into Kai's chest. "I'm good."

Taking a breath Kai dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Rei's mouth. "Good."

Kai slowly moved to stand, pulling Rei up with him. The moment they were upright he swept the towel off his shoulder and wrapped it around the neko-jin, the white cotton falling to mid-thigh.

"Nice to see at least the kitty has some common sense."

Rei stretched up to peer over Kai's shoulder to where Bryan was watching them, his chin resting on Robert's shoulder. "Hello Bryan."

Robert arched an eyebrow. "Was there something else you had Ian change Kai?"

Drawing Rei close Kai turned to look at Robert. "I figured it would be easier if the feelings between certain people were forgotten. The others will be treated to the same programming so we can avoid any kind of complications."

With a sigh Rei settled in closer to Kai, arms sliding around the Russian's lean waist. He didn't particularly care about the conversation going over his head, focused on Kai's warmth. Not really thinking he wormed a hand under the tight shirt and nuzzled at the hollow of Kai's throat.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Kai, do yourself and the kitten a favour and get to your room. I'm not willing to bet that he isn't going to want to wait to get you into a bed."

Kai pressed a kiss to Rei's temple and gently pried his arms loose. "Some of your suggestions Bryan make me glad you joined the family."

The pale haired Russian flipped his friend off. "Lay off the sarcasm Kai and get the hell out of here."

With a parting smirk Kai escorted Rei from the room and closed the door.

Bryan drew back from Robert, one hand sliding up his partner's back to cradle the back of his head as he pushed the noble back against the table. He settled on his knees straddling Robert and leaned down to kiss him. "Everything is going to plan."

Fingers carding through Bryan's hair Robert smiled. "As can be expected when planned by Hiwataris."

* * *

><p>The sound of the shower cut off and Kai took his shirt off, tossing the dark fabric towards the garbage knowing it was ruined. Dropping hands to his belt he unfastened and dropped it, kicking it aside.<p>

There was the sound of bare feet on stone and then Rei was pressed against his back, water warmed hands tracing against his stomach.

Lips touched his shoulder and Kai rested his hand over one of Rei's on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rei nodded and kissed Kai's shoulder again, nipping at the pale skin before pulling away. "Perfect. Haven't felt this good in a long time."

Drawing Rei's hands away Kai turned and freed one hand to cup Rei's chin, tilting the neko-jin's head back. His lips were parted, golden eyes hooded, a subtle flush tinting his cheeks a delicate pink. His arousal was more powerful than Kai had ever imagined and with a bitten off groan he leaned down to kiss Rei.

Rei's fingers bit into his back and Kai pressed him down into the bed before going to his knees on the floor. He slid his hands up the outside of Rei's legs, sliding inwards past the knee, fingers gliding over the smooth inside of the neko-jin's thighs.

His lover whimpered under his touch, legs falling further open, cock swollen with a pearlescent bead on the head. Sitting up Kai licked at the inside of Rei's thigh just above his left knee before biting down lightly on the tanned skin, wanting to leave another mark on Rei.

Licking at the bite mark Kai continued to trail his lips up the inside of Rei's leg. He nuzzled at the seam between his lover's thigh and groin, licking at the soft skin before moving up. Nuzzling at the soft vulnerability of Rei's scrotum Kai pressed a kiss to there before pressing his lips to the base of the slim cock.

Hands tangled in his hair, tugging gently followed by Rei's voice, breathy and wavering. "Please Kai. Wanted you for so long."

Kai grinned and shifted between Rei's legs, fingers replacing his lips at the base of the blood heavy cock. Draping one arm over his lover's thigh Kai leaned in and licked a stripe up the underside of Rei's erection, base to tip. He paused briefly to kiss the damp tip before opening his mouth, easily swallowing his lover, stopping only when the head touched the back of his throat.

Rei groaned, hands tightening in Kai's hair as he thrust upward, whimpering when his lover swallowed around him.

It wasn't long before Rei was coming, body arching against the bed, Kai's name falling from his lips in a long moan.

Swallowing the last of the neko-jin's release Kai didn't move beyond reaching down to unzip his pants, freeing his own erection to the air. He stroked his cock slowly as he eased off Rei, his lover's soft sounds of satiation taking on a pained edge at the over stimulation.

"Kai."

His name, soft and pleading was enough and Kai shifted to his knees, thumb teasing the slit on the head of his cock on every upward stroke until he was panting, the coil of sexual pleasure in the pit of his stomach tight and all-consuming.

Teeth clenched he came, his seed painting Rei's lower stomach. Trembling Kai shifted until he was leaning over his lover, leaning down to kiss Rei.

Rei returned the kiss wholeheartedly, fingers twisting in Kai's hair to keep him close, sated body arching up to rub against him in a way that was completely distracting despite the fact he'd just gotten off.

Kai bit at Rei's lower lip, soothing the spot with a lick as he drew away. "Give me a minute."

It was hard but Kai slipped out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth before returning to the room. He gently wiped Rei down before doing himself, dropping the rag to the floor, kneeling between Rei's legs again. Sliding his hands over his lover's skin Kai leaned in to kiss his lover again. "You need to move so we can get the blankets up."

Rei still seemed to be riding the wave of sexual endorphins and the haze of indoctrination because he rolled over with none of his usual grace. Tugging at the heavy blankets he slipped under them and pressed his face into the pillow, all the tension leaving his body in one slow shiver.

Kai slid under the blankets, smiling when Rei rolled over and curled against him with a sigh that sounded like a purr as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Robert stretched and settled back against Bryan, sighing when his lover's hand slid over his hip to curl around his cock, stroking slowly. Pressing into the hand around his cock Robert reached back, hand curling around Bryan's thigh, squeezing.<p>

Another slow stroke down and then Bryan's fingers were teasing the base of his cock before sliding back further to rub against his perineum. He gasped as pleasure spread through his body, fingers digging into the heavy muscle on Bryan's leg.

"Lift your leg for me Robert."

Lost in the haze of pleasure it was all Robert could do to follow the low rasp of his lover's voice. He lifted his leg, moaning as Bryan's leg slid between his and pushed upward forcing him to stretch further. Rough fingers slid into him, brushing against his prostate.

He jerked forward under the sudden invasion before sinking back, murmuring as Bryan's fingers worked him open, brushing against his prostate with every inward thrust.

It wasn't long before Robert established a rhythm, fucking himself on Bryan's fingers as his lover licked and kissed across his shoulders, rasping words of never ending devotion that hung in the bare space between them, hot and heavy.

Robert cried out when Bryan's fingers slid from his body, leaving him on the precipice of release, his body so tight it almost ached. Seconds later his lover was pushing his cock into him, arm sliding under his leg to hold him open as Bryan settled into a slow in and out, twisting his hips on each inward stroke to brush against his prostate.

Breath catching in his throat with each of Bryan's stroke Robert dragged his hand from his lover's thigh to wrap around the top of his cock, teasing the head with his thumb, desperate for release.

Bryan had always had such an effect on him, making him hard and wanting in a way he'd never wanted anyone before. And now that they hadn't been together in two years his need for Bryan was burning through his body, heightening his arousal

With a grunt Bryan shifted behind him, pressing his leg up higher, pushing deeper into his body and Robert came with a bitten off moan.

He felt Bryan's thrusts fade before renewing in strength and teeth bit into his shoulder as Bryan tensed, seed filling him.

The teeth on his shoulder became a kiss and then Bryan was easing back, slipping from his body, hand soothing down the tense muscles in his thigh. Breath slowing Robert rolled onto his back, legs spread. He gasped when his lover slid two fingers back into him, body jerking as Bryan worked his prostate again, sending a zephyr of pleasure through him.

Bryan cupped his face with his free hand, leaning in for a kiss, fingers still moving inside him and Robert felt another wave of pleasure roll through his body, edged in a pain. It took almost more energy than he had but he managed to get a hand around Bryan's wrist, squeezing in warning.

His lover drew back, a smirk twisting his lips. "I love you best like this, worn out and bearing my mark."

Robert smiled and drew Bryan back down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Li knocked on Robert's door and waited until he heard the soft enter. The noble was sitting on his bed with a book in hand, a sated languor clinging to him. "I know you and Rei haven't been talking recently, but have you seen him? Last time I saw him was yesterday at breakfast."<p>

Robert set his book down. "No. Perhaps he is simply wandering the corridors. We've been living in each others' pockets for weeks. He probably wished for some time away from the rest of us."

Li scrubbed a hand down his face. "You're probably right. He used to wander around the village when were younger and disappear. I'll wait a little longer before I go looking for him."

"I'm sure given enough time he'll return." Robert slid from the bed. "You could also spend some time away from the suite Li. There is no reason for you to constantly ride herd on Tyson and Michael. They are more than old enough to not need a keeper."

Arching his back until it popped Li nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. The urge to strangle them gets stronger every time one of them opens their mouth."

Li spun away, missing the dark look that flashed across Robert's face.

* * *

><p>"Everything is moving along smoothly father. One indoctrination has already taken place and the other three should be done within the next few days."<p>

Breath catching in his lungs at Robert's words Li crept to the edge of the corridor and peered around the corner. The noble's back was to the door but that did matter because it gave Li a clear view of who Robert had addressed as father.

Jamming a thumb in his mouth Li bit down hard to keep his silence. Never in his wildest imagines would he have ever thought Robert's father was….

A hand descended on his shoulder, the other clamping down hard across his mouth. "It seems we have a feral cat problem in our tunnels."

Li jerked against Bryan's hold but went still when the fingers on his shoulder dug in painfully.

"I'm already in enough shit with Kai for hurting Rei so I'd appreciate it if you'd not struggled because as much fun as it is for me, I don't want to have to deal with Spencer too."

Bryan shoved him around the corner and Li just barely managed to keep his feet in front of Robert. He was vaguely aware of a soft beep behind him but it didn't matter because there was a traitor in front of him.

"And how long have you been fucking with us?"

Arms behind his back Robert sneered at Li. "From the beginning. Rei discovered me so we had to push forward his indoctrination. And now of course, you will be next. Spencer, thank you for joining us."

Li twisted to find Spencer standing with Bryan and part of him was actually glad to see the taciturn Russian. They had spoken a little while Spencer had marked him and after when Spencer, almost as if sensing his frustration had come to take him from their prison.

The blond was quiet and surprisingly well read and the two of them had spent long hours holding spirited discussions in Spencer's room. And those few encounters had been the only time Li had been so occupied that he had been able to forget that he was a prisoner.

Spencer stepped behind Li, fingers rubbing over the tattoo on the back of the neko-jin's neck. "Kai and Ian get everything straightened out with the system?"

"Everything is fine. Rei went through the process yesterday with no issue. Make sure you report to Voltaire after Li's indoctrination is complete." Robert rolled his eyes. "He is quite impatient about seeing his newest pawns in his game. Spencer, Li, until later."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: And here's Chapter Five. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Something bad was going on but Michael couldn't quite figure out what it was. It seemed to have started with the argument he'd had with Robert about clothing and gone downhill from there. The tattoos had been next and while he knew his was healed there were still times he could feel the prick of pain against his shoulder and Tala's hand in the small of his back.<p>

Michael twisted and rubbed his shoulder against the back of the couch. He'd never been good at sitting still and it was one of the reasons he'd been chosen for Judy's Beyblade program. Now however, there was nothing to do but stay still. Despite their freedom to wander the lower halls of the Abbey they weren't allowed outside and that continued to chafe him.

Unlike Li, Rei and Robert who seemed content to wander the never ending stone corridors he couldn't do it. Even Tyson was getting out of the room more often than he was, actually seeking Ian out. Not that it was surprising. Tyson still didn't quite seem to understand what exactly was going on.

And now the suite was empty except for him and Tyson, who was still in their room, dead to the world. It had never just been the two of them, Rei and Li usually in the main room with them, Robert hiding in his room as if he could pretend none of them existed.

He twisted again until was lying on his back and stared at the ceiling. The feeling of wrongness was trickling down his spine. He hadn't seen Rei since the day before and earlier he'd heard Li talking to Robert about their missing companion. Not moments after Li had left the suite Robert had followed.

That had been roughly five hours ago and none of them had come back.

The door to their room swung open with a creak and Michael jerked upright, hoping it was one of the others.

Instead it was Tala, in black from head to foot. "Up and at 'em sweetheart. We've got a date to keep."

Michael glared at the Russian. "I told you not to call me that asshole. And I'm not going anywhere else with you. I don't need another picture of your mutt on my skin."

Crossing to the couch Tala grabbed Michael's shirt and hauled him upright with ease. "For starters, don't ever insult Wolborg again or I'll feed your chicken to him and secondly-" he leaned in to nip at the teen's ear "you'll love being called sweetheart by me in about three hours."

He jerked back from Tala. "Like hell. There's nothing you could do to me that'll make me feel anything but burning hate for you."

Tala's grin was feral. "So, you haven't seen your companions yet. Well, I suppose I should remedy that."

He slammed his foot down on Michael's and the American doubled over in pain. Sliding one arm around his waist Tala threw his shoulder into the redhead's stomach and easily straightened up despite the added weight.

Feeling disorientated by his sudden shift in position Michael dug his fingers into the fabric on Tala's hips and had to close his eyes when the floor started to move. "God, you and your friends are so fucked up."

A hand came down on his ass and Michael jerked against Tala. "Did you just spank me?"

He could almost hear Tala roll his eyes and he fought against the urge to fidget when the Russian's hand remained on his ass, stroking lightly.

"Your powers of observation are amazing Parker. And no one is allowed to call my friends fucked up but me."

Tala kicked a door open and before Michael had a chance to figure out what was going on he was being dropped to the floor ass first and surrounded by legs. Feeling claustrophobic he scrambled to his feet and backed away from, eyes darting around the room.

If he needed any more proof that something was seriously fucked up, here it was.

Rei was standing against the wall with Kai practically curled around him, his shirt partially unbuttoned, the Russian's fingers gliding over the intricate phoenix tattoo on his chest.

Robert and Bryan were on the table, the noble leaning back into the curve of his partner's body, Bryan's arm tight around Robert.

Spencer was paying him no attention, instead staring at one of three tubes were Li hung suspended in some kind of faintly glowing liquid.

"And you Tala, would be the reason we never got to have nice things while we were growing up." Bryan grinned at the evil look his friend gave him before dropping his gaze to Michael. "Dropping your bonded on the floor like that. You should be ashamed."

"Shove it Bryan. He's mine to do with as I want. You're just pissed because your bonded is kind of stuck up." Tala sketched a bow towards Robert. "Meant with the utmost respect Robert, as always."

"Of course Tal. Spencer, its time."

Michael watched as the tube slid into the pedestal and Spencer caught Li as he collapsed, wrapping the stocky neko-jin in a fluffy towel. The unease that had been plaguing him all day intensified and he took a half step towards the odd tableau.

"Li?"

The neko-jin rolled his head against Spencer's chest to look at him, pupils blown wide, but he didn't say anything before turning back into the Russian, fingers twisting in the dark shirt.

A cold feeling trickled down his spine and Michael glanced around the room. Everyone was more focused on Li and Spencer, providing the perfect opportunity for escape.

He edged towards the door and slipped out just as Tala turned to look at him. A hand caught his wrist and Michael jerked away, Tala cursing behind him. Skidding around the corner he found his balance with a hand to the wall and dashed down the hall.

Michael could feel Tala behind him but he hadn't spent years playing baseball and doing other sports to let some skinny twig of a Russian catch him. Rounding another corner he found a set of upwards stairs and with a burst of speed started up them two at a time.

A heavy door was at the top and he threw his shoulder against it, half expecting the door to be locked. It wasn't and he stumbled into the first sunlight he'd seen for three weeks and two Biovolt guards carrying AK-47s.

Both guards raised their weapons, the one closest to Michael thumbing the safety as he grinned maniacally. "Looks like we have an escapee. You suppose we can get away with shooting him and saying he attacked us?"

"Stand down!" Tala's voice rang through the courtyard.

Michael was so focused on the lethal weapons pointed his way he didn't hear Tala coming up the stairs behind him

The other guard stepped closer, the barrel of his gun inches from Michael's chest. "We were told to keep anyone we didn't know from leaving the Abbey and we don't know him and like I'm going to take orders from a skinny, psychotic twit."

There was a flash of darkness in front of him and by the time Michael caught up with what was going on, both guards were down, one so still he didn't think he was breathing any longer and the other's jaw hung at a weird angle as he wheezed, hand pushed to his chest.

Tala whirled on him, pale eyes bright with manic energy as he stalked closer and Michael couldn't help but wonder if he would be next. Before he could move Tala had him backed against the Abbey wall hands tight on his shoulders.

Despite being taller than him Tala was smaller through the chest and shoulders but it didn't seem to be hindering the Russian's ability to keep him pinned against the wall as he struggled against Tala.

One of Tala's hands slid from his shoulders to pull his hat off and toss it to the ground before tugging at the band holding his hair back

"What are you do-"

The band snapped under Tala's fingers, sending his hair falling free around his face and shoulders. Tala's hands slid into his hair, cradling his head as the Russian leaned forward until foreheads were touching, a spare sliver of space between their lips. "Don't ever do that to me again Michael. I wouldn't survive your death. None of us would this early."

Tala's voice was heavy with emotion and part of Michael wanted to believe it wasn't true but there was the faintest tremble in the body pressed against him and something inside him rebelled against his feelings about the Demolition Boys.

Michael watched feeling disconnected as he rested a hand on the back of Tala's neck, fingers trailing up and down the fine hair there. "Never."

* * *

><p>Yawning Tyson stumbled into the common room and flopped on the couch. He stretched and closed his eyes, thinking seriously about getting a little more sleep before either Michael or Robert decided they were tired of his snoring and woke him.<p>

He dozed off against the surprising softness of the sofa, heedless of the fact the doors to the other rooms stood open and empty.

Feeling better the second time he woke a grumble from his stomach had him sitting upright, looking for the inevitable cart containing their morning gruel.

There was nothing and Tyson lurched to his feet. "Guys? Where's breakfast?"'

When there was no answer he poked his head into all the rooms, noting that the beds were empty and unmade. Short of the five beds in the room there was really no sign of anyone besides him having lived in the room for nearly a month and a half.

Tyson pulled at his hat. "Crap. I swear, they better not have taken off without me or I'm going to be really upset when I see them again."

He jerked back as the door to the suite was thrown open. Rei leaned against the frame, breathing hard, his face flushed from exertion.

"Tyson, I'm glad you're up! Come on we need to go!"

"Go?"

Throwing his hair over his shoulder Rei stepped into the room. "Li managed to find a way out of here one day when he was wandering around. The others are already hiding down there, but I had to come back and get you."

Rei grabbed Tyson and dragged him from the room, glancing down the hallway before dashing in the opposite direction.

Tyson shook Rei's hand off his wrist but stayed close, heart beating loud in his ears. This was what he'd been waiting for; hoping every night before he fell asleep that one of the older bladers would manage to find a way out of this hellhole.

They turned another corner and ran down another hallway lined with doors and Tyson slowed down a little. He knew he was directionally challenged at the best of times but going deeper into the Abbey to escape seemed to be counterproductive.

"Rei, shouldn't we be going up?"

The neko-jin stopped and turned around with a soft smile. "Not this time. Li found a heating tunnel down in one of the empty rooms. Robert seems to think the Abbey used to have a furnace building outside the walls and when they moved the furnaces in they forgot to board up the pipes that warmed this building. Figure fifteen minutes or so and we should be free."

Tyson jumped and threw his fist in the air. "Awesome. I'm so ready to be out of this place. I think once we're free, I'm going to go to an all you can eat buffet with Max and Kenny. It'll be great."

Rei nodded and pushed open the door at the end of the hall. "In here."

Sliding in behind the neko-jin Tyson stood paralyzed. There was no one in the room but Ian, some computers, a heavy table and three tubes filled with some liquid that shone eerily in the low light of the room.

"Hey Tyson."

Ignoring the Russian Tyson whirled to look at Rei who had slipped behind him. "Rei?"

There was a flicker of something across Rei's face at the plaintive sound of Tyson's voice before the neko-jin stepped back, hand on the door handle. "It's better this way Tyson."

* * *

><p>Voltaire leaned back in his desk chair as he surveyed the future of Biovolt. His ten chosen were in an arc in front of him, Kai and Robert in the middle as was only right, the Hiwatari heirs, the lynchpin to everything. Even in their younger years the force of their personalities had drawn the others towards them.<p>

He'd been waiting years for this moment, from the first time he'd heard about the Divine Numen from his own father. On his eighteenth birthday his father had gifted him with Dranzer and Griforion and he'd kept them close as he'd taken a bigger part in running Biovolt before arranging to have his father killed.

The idea had come to him at his father's funeral as he'd played the part of grieving son. He couldn't tap the power of the divine numen, but others could. He'd traced back the family lines of those who could and found his own family part of them.

Years had passed and when his first grandson Robert was born to his right hand man Boris Balkov and his daughter Tanja he'd bequeathed Griforion to the boy. A year later Kai had joined the family and his gift had been Dranzer.

The boys had shown their control of the two spirits early and from there he had gathered up children from other families, taking sons from the Ivanovs, Papovs and Petrovs, old noble Russian families. His last had come from the Kuznetsovs, a destitute peasant family from the far reaches near Siberia that had been all too willing to sell their only child.

Patricide and years of biological manipulation had finally paid off. He had taken control of the world and his successors stood before him, totally loyal and his to command.

Voltaire smiled. Now everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Kai climbed the stairs in the corner of the Abbey's courtyard and leaned against the parapet next to Robert.<p>

Rubbing his fingers lightly against the dark stone Robert glanced at Kai. "Tala was beginning to think that we were going to have to use a crowbar to separate you from Rei."

The Russian blew out a breath. "He's asleep, and I could say the same thing about you. Where's your shadow?"

"You could say the same but not blame us for it. Two years since we got our union and we've barely seen each other, since I had the Majestics practically living in my pocket. Bryan is ensconced in our bed with The Odyssey and has no intention of leaving the room tonight."

Quiet fell and Robert shifted a little closer to his cousin as a chill wind sprung up. Kai had always been warmer than the others and it wouldn't be the first time Robert had used him as a radiant heater.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

Robert looked out over Moscow, the neighbourhoods nearest the Abbey quiet under the shadow of the massive building. "Several years, until his paranoia about having all of us together wanes or senility steals his mind."

"I'm tired of waiting. It feels like that's all we've been doing, since we found out what was going on." Kai rubbed as his forehead, trying to ease the ache that thinking about the past always brought.

Taking a half step closer Robert leaned against Kai, until they were touching from shoulder down. "We've made it this far Kai, just a little longer."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Biovolt

A/N: There's a substantial time jump between this chapter and the last one. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Enjoy

* * *

><p>5 Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin peered out of the alley and froze when the never ending crowds of Beijing parted to reveal Li standing on the sidewalk. It had been five years since he had last seen Li but there was no doubt in Kevin's mind it was his friend across the street.<p>

He was taller, his hair a little longer but still pulled back in a neat tail and wearing a long dark coat.

Part of Kevin wanted to jump from his hiding spot and dash across the street. For years he'd lived in fear that Li and Rei would end up like Mariah, his dreams haunted by the memory of watching Biovolt's goons taking Li from them after Tala had defeated Tyson.

Emotion winning out over caution Kevin stepped into the sunlight to cross to Li. Just as he was about to step into the street someone came up behind Li and tugged on his hair. It took Kevin a moment to realize it was Spencer but was even more shocking was the bright smile Li gave the Russian as he stepped close.

Kevin felt like he was dying when Li kissed Spencer.

* * *

><p>Emily clutched her paperwork close as she darted down the stairs in the City Hall, dodging and weaving through the people coming up the stairs. She was halfway down to the lobby when familiar laughter caught her attention and she nearly tripped.<p>

Peering over the edge of the railing Emily felt her heart stop in her chest. Michael was standing in the center of the lobby shaking hands with the mayor, Tala standing far closer than was necessary, one hand splayed across the small of Michael's back.

It didn't take an idiot to realize that Tala was that close because he and Michael were lovers.

Eyes wide Emily crept back from the railing and sat down in the middle of the stairs, heedless of the people trying to get around her.

Despite all the complaining she'd done about Michael before everything had happened with Biovolt, she'd practically been in love with her teammate despite knowing it would never happen. Michael preferred women who were dumb and slutty, something she could never pull off.

She didn't even try to hide her tears.

* * *

><p>The door to the restaurant swung open and Kenny looked up from his salad. Ever since their unexpected freedom from Biovolt's ever watching eye five years earlier he'd lived in a state of constant paranoia.<p>

"I'm glad we found this place Ian. I'm starved!"

The yell was familiar and Kenny had to squint through his glasses and his mouth fell open in shock.

Tyson and Ian were waiting to be seated and carrying on an animated conversation. It wasn't until the waitress came to seat them and they rounded the pedestal that Kenny could see Tyson and Ian's hands, fingers twined together.

He and Max had come up with a number of different scenarios after Tyson and Rei had been taken away, each more fantastic and unlikely than the one before. But never had the thought of Tyson taking up with one of the Demolition Boys ever crossed his mind.

Watching as they were seated across the restaurant from him and Kenny pulled his cellphone from his bag and texted Max about Tyson.

* * *

><p>Phone in his pocket vibrating Max ducked through the swinging doors that lead to the bar's kitchen and pulled it out. Unlocking the screen he opened the text message from Kenny and almost couldn't believe the words on his screen. "In Tokyo. Saw Tyson with Ian holding hands. What is Biovolt doing?"<p>

Before he could gather his wits enough to formulate a reply there was a yell for his next order being up. Growling Max jammed his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the tray with his order.

Ducking out into the main part of the bar Max would his way through the crowded tables to where three young women were giggling into their drinks. Setting the tray down on the edge of the table he started handing out food, only half listening to their chatter.

"Oh my god, have you seen those two in the corner? I'd be over there in a heartbeat if they weren't so wrapped up in each other."

Max put the last plate down and straightened up, eyes darting to where the women were looking. The tray dropped from nerveless fingers and Max didn't hear the women shrieking at him.

Kai and Rei were sitting at a high table in the corner of the bar, their backs to the wall. Rei was practically in Kai's lap, the Russian's arm around his shoulder. The neko-jin canted his head back, nuzzling at the line of Kai's jaw.

Ignoring the fallen tray Max turned on heel and ran from the room and back to the kitchen. He dug his phone out and sent a text back to Kenny. "Saw Kai and Rei in my bar. Something wasn't right. Wonder if same thing with Tyson."

Phone jammed back in his pocket Max ran a hand through his hair. He'd have to talk to his manager and take the rest of the night off. There was no way in hell he was going back out there with Kai and Rei.

* * *

><p>Johnny couldn't say what had drawn him to the Biovolt office in downtown Edinburgh. He'd simply been wandering around downtown when some perverse part of him had decided to take a walk by the imposing building.<p>

Leaning back against the brick wall his eyes darted to the sleek, dark car parked in front of the building. It looked like something a business executive would drive. The doors on the Biovolt office swung open and Johnny jerked upright, wondering if he was hallucinating.

Robert and Bryan were coming out of the building close together, Bryan's hand resting on the back of Robert's neck. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the crowd parting around them and Bryan stepped into Robert's space, head tilting down until their foreheads touched.

"Holy fuck!"

* * *

><p>Max raked a hand through his hair as he paced in front of the couch in Kenny's tiny living room. "It was freaky Kenny. Rei was as close as he could get to Kai and was cuddling up to him. I want to know what Biovolt did to him, because that wasn't Rei like behaviour."<p>

Kenny paused in his typing and pushed his glasses back up. "Actually Max, you're wrong. There was nothing wrong with the way Rei was acting towards Kai. At the end there, I was fairly certain Rei was in love with Kai. It seems I was right."

Gaping at Kenny Max couldn't quite wrap his head around his friend's words. "Okay, so assuming you were right, why is Rei with him. I mean, love is great, but Kai is part of Biovolt and they were responsible for Mariah and Mr. Dickenson's deaths."

Eyes flicking up from the computer screen as he went back to work Kenny shrugged. "True, but it's been five years. There's a good chance Rei is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome."

"What?"

Kenny tapped the enter key and sat back in his chair. "Stockholm Syndrome is when a captive tends to develop a bond or sympathy with their captor. Kind of like a primitive brainwashing. After all this time with Biovolt the others could think the Demolition Boys and Biovolt are good."

With a sigh Max flopped back on the couch and pressed a hand over his eyes. "I can't believe how screwed up this all got."

Despite the fact it had been five years since he'd seen his best friend in person Max hadn't given up hope that somehow everything would work out. He'd taken to watching every broadcast of Biovolt's world news, hoping for a bit of new or quick glimpse of his captive teammates.

And he had seen them, at various conferences and other things, but while they looked the same and sounded the same, there was an odd coldness to Rei and Tyson that made Max ache every time he'd seen them on TV.

There was a beep from Kenny's computer, Dizzy taken away by Biovolt when the rest of the teams had been stripped of their bitbeasts. Kenny lurched forward, fingers flying across the keyboard. "Geez, you'd think for being rulers of the world they'd have a better security system."

"What are you doing Kenny?"

Holding a hand up for silence Kenny continued to type one handed. "Hacking into Biovolt's computer system."

Max leapt to his feet. "Why? What if they trace it back to us?"

Kenny grinned. "They won't be able to. Even without Dizzy I have impenetrable security. And as for the first question, anything that might possibly help us take down Biovolt someday. Johnny said anything might be hel-"

"Kenny? "

The computer whiz waved his hand in a circle. "Holy crap! I can't believe this."

Leaning over Kenny's shoulder Max read the file open on the screen, the pit of his stomach dropping out the further he got into it. "I can't believe it. Are you going to send that to Johnny?"

"I-yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about what you saw?"<p>

Johnny whirled around and glared at Enrique. "No, I'm so stressed by this all that I'm fucking hallucinating Robert and Bryan practically making out on the sidewalk outside a Biovolt office. Yes Enrique, I know what I saw. I want to know what they did to him."

Oliver frowned. "There's no need to get pissy Johnny. Enrique just asked a question."

A chime signifying an e-mail sounded from the open laptop on the coffee table stopped anything else that might have been said and Oliver leaned forward to open the message. "I can't-, it can't be true."

Worried about the way Oliver was staring in horror at the screen Johnny climbed over the back of the couch and grabbed the laptop from the table.

In the corner of the medical file onscreen was a picture of Robert from five years earlier. Listed near the top was all the miscellaneous information found in all medical files, height, weight, birthdate and any medical conditions.

He skimmed through everything he already knew, eyes dropping to where Robert's parents were listed.

Mother: Baroness Tanja Hiwatari Jurgen

Father: Baron Boris Jurgen Balkov

Shocked Johnny didn't even resist as Enrique took the computer from him to read the file. While he and Robert had more than one argument in the time they'd known each other he'd always considered the older teen his best friend.

Now though, knowing who Robert's father was, Johnny couldn't help but wonder how honest their relationship had ever been.

The computer slipped from Enrique's hands as he dropped into the chair kiddy-corner to the couch. "There's a possibility it isn't true."

There was a tremor of hope in the Italian's voice and Johnny snarled at him. "What the hell makes you think that? They have absolutely no fucking reason to lie on a file like this!"

Jerking to his feet Johnny grabbed a glass of water off the table and threw it at the far wall. It shattered against the pale wallpaper, the glass falling to the wood floor with a soft tinkle as the wall darkened under the liquid.

"Fucking hell. Just when I think things with Biovolt can't get any more fucked up; we trip over something like this."

* * *

><p>The computer still sat on the table but Max and Kenny were on the couch as far from it as they could get, looking at it like they thought it might attack at any moment.<p>

Kenny pushed his glasses up. "How does that even work? I mean Boris is morally repugnant and Robert is completely honourable and well, he's a good guy."

Max glared at the computer. "It could be faked."

"It could be, but I doubt it. Biovolt has no reason to lie on a file that they would never expect for the public to see. I think we have to face the fact that Robert has never been what we thought he was." Kenny sank back into the couch. "I think we have to face that nothing about any of the others is what we thought."

* * *

><p>Curled in the room's big wingback chair Oliver watched as Johnny stalked back and forth the length of the room, a bottle of whisky in his hand. He'd watched for the last hour as the level of the golden liquid had steadily gone done and Johnny's steps had gotten progressively less steady.<p>

The suite was quiet beyond Johnny's slightly laboured breathing, Enrique having already gone to bed, unable to watch his friend's descent into madness.

Johnny took another shot of the whisky and came to a stop, frowning as he swallowed. "You know what this means Oliver."

Straightening up in the chair Oliver frowned. He didn't like the manic look in Johnny's pale eyes. "Johnny, anything you say right now isn't really going to be a good idea when you're hung-over tomorrow."

Shaking his head Johnny drank again. "Yes it is. We're going to kidnap Robert and find out what the fuck is going on. He better have a damn good reason for practically making out with that psycho Russian in the street."

Oliver shook his head. "He's a member of Biovolt's elite, is for all intents and purposes the ruler of Europe under Voltaire. Love, he's going to be impossible to get near."

Setting the bottle down Johnny scratched at his neck as he crossed to stand by Oliver, free hand tousling his lover's hair. "I got in touch with some friends earlier who've been watching Robert for the last five years. He doesn't go anywhere with guards. Just Bryan. And not even always. Just got to catch him one of the times he's alone and we'll have all our answers."

With a sigh Oliver slipped from the chair. "I won't help you Johnny. If you want to kidnap Robert, you're on your own."

Johnny snatched the whisky bottle back up, cursing under his breath as he watched Oliver disappear into their room.

* * *

><p>Paperwork was not a new experience for Robert. He'd been running Jurgen Enterprises since the age of fifteen, Boris too busy with Biovolt and his mother playing the part of widowed society wife.<p>

Everything on the desk was requisition forms for various departments along with various invitations to parties from those trying to get on Biovolt's good side to grievances from the upper echelons of society that only he could handle.

His office was quiet, the soft hum of his computer the only sound in the large room. Bryan was at the nearest military base, checking over the base and talking to commanding officers. His partner wasn't technically part of Biovolt's military structure but his reputation was well known after he took part in putting down uprisings in the first three years after Biovolt took over.

The door to the off swung open and his secretary stuck her head in. "Lord Jurgen, it's after five and-"

Robert signed his name on the form before looking up. "You can leave Genevieve. I have much left to do."

She bobbed her head. "Thank you Lord Jurgen. Have a good evening."

Setting aside the form Robert leaned back in his chair. There was still enough work left on the desk to guarantee he'd be at it until at least midnight. He and Bryan had made no plans for the day knowing they would both be wrapped up in their own tasks all day and he had a car in the garage for when he finally managed to finish.

Tossing his pen on the desk Robert eyed the large, plush couch against one side of the office. The thought of crashing on the couch wasn't a new one. He'd done it several times before but after the incident in Madrid two years earlier, when some people less than thrilled with Biovolt's control had threatened to blow up the building.

Since then Bryan had banned him from sleeping at the office and he was only allowed to stay at hotels if his partner was with him. Home was the only place completely safe from the general public, the security nigh impenetrable.

Robert rolled his shoulders and picked the pen back up.

* * *

><p>It was near one in the morning when Robert finally made his way down to the parking garage. The entire complex was empty short of his car parked near the exit, the darkness broken up by pools of light from lamps placed along the ceiling.<p>

His empty surroundings echoed with his steps, making it sound like there were hundreds following him. Between that and the intermittent pools of light it gave the garage an eerie feeling that would have made even adults question the sanity of walking through a parking garage that had no security after six in the evening.

Darkness had long been his friend growing up, as it had for the rest of the Demolition Boys. They had seen and had things done to them that most children only had nightmares about but they had all lived and become stronger for it.

Pulling the keys from his pocket Robert unlocked the car, acutely aware of the barely silent step of soft soled shoes on concrete. Warmth spread across his back as his attacker came close and the sharp smell of chloroform wafted around him. "Is that a bottle of chloroform in your hand, or the key to my heart?"

There was a huff of laughter, familiar despite not having heard it for years and then a soft cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose and oblivion took him.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Johnny, what the hell were you thinking bringing him back here!" As much as Enrique wanted to glare at Johnny for being an idiot with a death wish it was nearly impossible for him to look away from Robert.<p>

The German was still unconscious, slumped in a ladder back chair from the living room. Johnny had tied him to it, rope wrapped thickly around his chest and upper arms and his legs were tied at the ankle.

Oliver, unable to stand the way Johnny was treating Robert had disappeared back into the main room of the suite, ranting in French under his breath the entire time.

There was a flutter of movement from Robert followed by a sigh and he sat up as well as he could against his bonds. His gaze immediately went to Johnny who was leaning in the corner of the room, body tense with the need to move. "As always Jonathon, the depth of your subtlety never ceases to amaze me."

Enrique couldn't help but laugh at Robert's words despite the palpable tension in the room. He'd always gotten a kick out of Robert and Johnny's bickering, especially when Robert managed to stun Johnny into silence.

Johnny shot Enrique an angry glare as he pushed away from the wall. "As amusing as ever Robert. Now, I'd like some questions answered."

Robert shifted against his bonds, tapping fingers against the arm of the chair. "Such a pity it took Biovolt taking over the world for you to start showing a backbone Johnny."

Breath hissing between clenched teeth Johnny went red with anger as he stalked closer to the chair and there was a moment that Enrique was sure the Scot was going to lose it and hit Robert.

But he stopped just short, hands behind his back, fingers twisted together until his knuckles turned white. "I'm glad you mentioned Biovolt Robert, as that's the topic I'd love to discuss with you, starting of course with the rather definitive file they seem to have on you. I thought your father was killed when you were young."

Robert's smirk was knife-sharp. "A minor omission of truth. I might as well have not had a father growing up, as we spent more time with our handlers. I lived ten years without his input so it was simply easier to tell you all he was dead."

Enrique shivered at the coldness in Robert's voice. There had been moments in the months before the World Championships when he'd seen that coldness, the sharp flicker of smug superiority and hate that disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Johnny stepped back. "And Bryan?"

Robert shifted against his bonds and turned that icy look on Johnny. "Would it disturb you to know that Bryan and I have been sharing a bed for the past five years and practically married for the last seven?"

"But that would mean-" Johnny frowned and took a half step back,

"That I've been with Bryan since before Worlds, yes. And that is simply the tip of the iceberg in the great matter of this world, but that is neither here nor-" Robert's words drifted off and his gaze went hazy for a moment before taking on a razor sharpness.

Robert looked at Enrique. "It would be in your best interest to untie me."

Enrique was up and moving, feeling separate from his body as he reached for the knots in the rope.

Face tight with anger Johnny knocked his hands aside. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shaking his head Enrique took a half step back. "I don't know. I just-" His voice trailed off as he looked at Robert. There was a faint, amethyst aura around the German and in the time it took him to blink it was fading away.

The ropes fell away, cut neatly down the side and Enrique stared at rope, trying to figure out how it had been severed. He looked back at Robert who stood from the chair, a superior smirk twisting his lips. "What just happened?"

Robert picked up his coat from where it had been lying over the back of the nearby couch. "The divine numen have many uses besides those many of you are aware of."

"Guys." Oliver's voice, tight with fear struck a chord and Johnny half turned, keeping a wary eye on Robert who hadn't moved from his position next to the chair

Johnny lurched forward when Oliver appeared in the doorway, Bryan looming behind him, a long, slim bladed knife pressed to the line of Oliver's throat, a pearl of blood beading on the blade.

"I wouldn't get to happy there Haggis, if you don't want to be paying to have the carpet cleaned." Bryan looked at Robert. "You okay?"

Robert brushed past Enrique. "I'm fine. Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure as always to spend time in your presence, but I have more pressing business to attend to. "

Bryan withdrew the knife from Oliver's neck and tucked it away in his coat as he shoved the smaller man towards Johnny. "I won't be lenient next time McGregor, so think long and hard before you do something this fucking stupid again."

The moment the elevator doors closed Bryan crowded Robert into the corner, hands skimming over his body.

He didn't fight the attention, well aware of the fact that his lover needed to by physically reassured, that words weren't enough.

Content that Robert was indeed fine Bryan stepped in closer, slumping against his lover, forehead against his shoulder. "Are you sure that was the best way?"

Stroking the soft, short hairs at the nape of Bryan's neck Robert nodded. "Best no, but most efficient. I knew Johnny would be the problem, I just needed the proof. And now that Johnny has made a move and failed with me, there is little doubt in my mind he will act again. We'll have to wait and see who he attempts to take captive next."

* * *

><p>"I feel like this is all we ever do." Rei finished knotting his bowtie and adjusted the sides before looking to where Kai was. His lover was just finishing with his own tie, slate grey against the black of his shirt. Like usual his lover was going against tradition, opting for black and grey under his tuxedo instead of the normal white and black.<p>

Shrugging on his suit jacket Kai smoothed down the lapels as he looked Rei. "It is, but there's no way out of it. People pay for these tickets, expecting to get to schmooze with the elite of Biovolt, to kiss our asses and hope it means they'll stay on Voltaire's good side."

He crossed to Rei's side, calloused fingers cupping the neko-jin's chin. Leaning in he pressed his lips to the corner of his lover's mouth before pulling back until there was a bare sliver of space between them. "Admit it Rei. You love being mine, knowing all those people envy you because you're part of Biovolt, because you belong to me."

Rei shivered and swayed into Kai, canting his head to bring their mouths together.

* * *

><p>Staring at the glass of champagne in his hand Rei sighed, again remembering why he hated these fucking parties unless one of the others was around. About the only time he didn't want to leave was when Kai was at his side, or oddly enough when Bryan was around.<p>

The Russian's wicked sense of humour was enough to make even the dullest of parties, occupied by those who were Voltaire's contemporaries, funny as hell. But Bryan and Robert were occupied with matters in Europe, much to Rei's misfortune.

"Rei Kon. I'll never understand how your lover manages to leave you behind to speak with the old guard."

Rei glanced at the man that had snuck up next to him, lip curling in a snarl when he realized how close Dmitry Fedotova was standing to him.

The man had forty years on him, tall and surprisingly still lean despite the slight paunch cleverly hid behind his jacket. His grey hair was thick, dark eyes bright, intelligent and filled with lust.

Fighting back the urge to snarl Rei sidled away from Dmitry. "My partner Dmitry, understands his place in Biovolt, as do I."

Not taking the hint Dmitry moved to stand in front of Rei, fingers on one hand sweeping down the sharp line of his jaw. "But what of your needs Rei? If you were mine I'd never let you from my side." He leaned in; breathe feathering against Rei's face. "I'd give you everything you could ever want."

Dmitry flinched as a hand came down on his shoulder, fingers pressing hard until he yelped in pain.

Shifting his grip on the older man Kai moved to stand in front of Rei, umber eyes bright with rage. "What could you give him Fedotova, that I haven't already. All you have is trinkets and money. I've given him the world."

There was a flash of red around Kai and then the smell of burning fabric filled the air. Dmitry stumbled back and with a horrified look at Kai disappeared into the crowd of people.

Smirking Kai rounded on his lover and pushed him back towards the alcove behind him, sweeping aside the curtains as he trapped Rei against the cool marble.

He leaned in and trailed kisses up the sharp line of Rei's jaw before nibbling at his ear. "Pretty neko-jin, making everyone jealous that you belong to me."

Rei dropped his head back against the wall as Kai's hand skimmed down his body, nimble fingers working his belt free. Seconds later a warm hand slid up under his shirt, fingers rubbing against his stomach.

Shivering under the rasp of Kai's fingers on his skin Rei tangled his hand in the soft hair on the back of his lover's head. "Please Kai."

Smiling and nibbling once more on Rei's ear Kai slowly slid to his knees, hands gliding down his lover's body as he did so. Curling his hands around lean hips Kai leaned in to rub his cheek against the growing bulge distending the front of Rei's pants. "Are you going to beg for me Rei?"

Hands sliding into Kai's hair, cradling his head Rei shook his head. "No, but I'm going to be pissed if you don't get to it soon."

There were times, few and far between, that Kai missed the softer Rei, from before the Worlds and Biovolt, but at the same time there was something even more exhilarating about Rei who wasn't afraid to tell him to get on with it that sent an odd thrill down Kai's spine.

Pulling back Kai carefully slid down the zipper on Rei's pants and folded the edges back before running his fingers up the thin fabric covering his lover's arousal. A shudder followed his touch and he leaned in to breathe against the half-hard cock. "So eager for me."

Rei's hands tugged at his hair, a breathy moan filling the air and Kai relented, reaching into the slit in Rei's boxers to curl his fingers around the neko-jin's cock. He stroked twice, smiling at the abortive thrust of hips before freeing the slim cock to his gaze.

Kai shifted a little to get comfortable but not worried about it. If Biovolt had taught him one thing, it was ignoring physical stimulants that were annoying. He loosely curled his hand around the base of Rei's cock, thumb stroking gently.

"Kai, I swear if yo-" Rei's words trailed off in a Rei's words trailed off in a broken moan as Kai swallowed him.

Curling his hand around Rei's thigh Kai eased down a little further, until the back of his lover's cock nudged his throat. Another benefit to Biovolt's training, complete control of their bodies, which was fabulous when it came to sex.

Rei's hands tightened in his hair and Kai eased his grip on Rei's thighs, opening his throat that much more. His lover set a punishing pace, cockhead bumping the back of his throat with each thrust, gasps and whimpers filling the air between them.

Hands stroking up and down the back of his partner's legs Kai settled more comfortably on the hard marble floor, heedless of his own cock, pressing hard against the zipper of his pants.

His pleasure was secondary to Rei's, as it always had been. No matter how or where he and Rei were he always made sure his partner got his pleasure first, even if he never got his. There was something visceral and deeply satisfying about making Rei come that nearly was enough for Kai.

A broken moan was his only warning of Rei's release and Kai swallowed easily, riding out his partner's stuttering thrusts. Curling one hand around the base of Rei's cock he continued to suck until Rei whimpered. He withdrew and pressed a last kiss to the damp head before gently tucking Rei back into his pants, pulling the zipper up with him as he stood.

Rei pulled him into a kiss, flushed and panting, pressing against him and his cock jumped at the thought of his lover. One of Rei's hands slid down to curl around him, rubbing and Kai broke the kiss, gently pushing his lover back. "Later I promise. People are going to come looking soon."

The look on Rei's face was rapt and Kai couldn't resist. He slid his hands around Rei's back to cup his ass, pulling the neko-jin tight to him, cock pressed hard against Reis lower stomach. "I promise it will be amazing."

* * *

><p>Staring at the ceiling from his position on the couch Rei slowly stretched, reveling in the burn in his lower body and the last zephyrs of pleasure. Their play at the party hadn't been the end of their night. The moment they'd gotten back to the penthouse Kai had pressed him over the back out of the couch and opened him up with well slicked fingers, holding him on the edge of release for what had seemed like hours.<p>

Kai had taken him over the back of the couch, long slow thrusts designed to drive him crazy. He'd lost track of how long Kai had kept him pinned to the couch, the pleasure building until he'd thought he was going to die from the buildup.

His lover had pulled out of him and dragged him back to their room. Once there Kai had stripped every bit of clothing off his lower half before tossing him on the bed. He'd rolled onto his back and fisted his cock, watching as Kai had tossed his tuxedo aside until he was bare, the soft, warm light in the room turning the silver ring in the head of his cock amber.

He'd remained pliant when Kai had joined him on the bed, allowing his partner to control him. The Russian had settled between his legs, mouth hot around his cock as four fingers slid back into his body, thumb teasing the entrance and even as Rei had reached his completion, Kai swallowing around him he hadn't been able to help but wonder if his lover had intended to work his entire hand into him and the thought had added another layer to his arousal.

And even that hadn't been enough for Kai. The fingers had slipped from his body and he'd barely been conscious when his lover had rolled onto his back. Hands had curled around his hips, tugging and pulling, soft words in his ears and before he was completely aware of what was happening he was straddling Kai, his lover's cock pressing into him in one slow push.

Sated he'd lost track of how long he'd ridden Kai, aware only of the of pressure of the cock inside of him and the hard hands on his hips. He was fairly certain he'd come at least once if not twice while astride Kai, the pleasure almost overwhelming.

After Kai had come, leaving fingerprints on his hips everything had gone hazy, the only thing he remembered being Kai's words of devotion.

The sound of the doorbell to the penthouse ringing drew Rei from his reverie and he willed away the beginnings of the erection tenting his pants. Frowning he dropped his feet to the floor wondering who would possible be interrupting his time alone. He would have sensed any of the others and the building staff was well aware of the fact they were only allowed to do work when he or Kai weren't home.

Undoing the dead bolt on the door Rei jerked it open to find a figure wearing a baseball hat and dark hooded sweatshirt standing at the door, their face effectively hidden. "What do you want?"

A gun was pressed against his chest as the person lifted his head. "For you to come with me. I have some questions I need answered and you seem to be the one to do it."

Rei snarled. "You! And if I don't want to?"

The figure stepped forward. "Then I leave your body, bleeding and broken here for your lover to find."

The thought of Kai finding him that way was enough to make Rei complacent and he locked the door before stepping outside. "Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Apologies for the long time without an update. A family emergency and real life kicked my ass and things have just now calmed down enough for me to get an update up.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

><p>Blinking groggily Rei took a deep breath, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing he could recall well, was answering the door to their penthouse while Kai had been out. He couldn't remember who had been at the door and he had a feeling whoever he had opened the door for was the cause of the headache pounding at his temples and the fact his memory was full of holes.<p>

Rei rolled onto his side and pressed his face into the pillows, frowning when the smell on the fine linen pillowcases wasn't the sharp, burning smell Kai left everywhere he went. He bolted upright in the bed, fangs bared and he froze when he saw Oliver tucked in a chair in the corner of the room, wan and looking upset.

"Hey Rei. I'm really sorry this happened."

Rei scrubbed at his face and sank back into the bed. "What exactly happened?"

Oliver rested his chin on his knees. "I told Johnny I shouldn't not after what happened with Robert and Bryan but he wouldn't listen. He drugged you and brought you back here. He thinks you're the weak link in Biovolt, that if he can break you and find out what you know that he can bring Biovolt down."

Laughing Rei rubbed at the tattoo on his chest. "I'm afraid that while Johnny's intentions may be good, at least in his own mind, your lover is mostly an idiot."

Oliver gasped. "How did you know? Enrique is the only one we've told."

With a smirk Rei slid off the bed and crossed to the windows. Outside there was nothing but rolling hills. "I can smell him on you Oliver, and the scotch he's been drinking. Not taking what he got out of Biovolt's files well?"

"So they did to you what they did to Robert."

Rei turned to look at his guest. "No. Robert has always belonged to Biovolt. The rest of us took a little - persuasion to come around to Biovolt's way of thinking."

Oliver frowned and tugged at his scarf. "You mean they brainwashed you."

Eyes narrowed, lips pulled back in a snarl Rei glared at the other man. "Hardly. We simply came to see the error of our thinking."

Shaking his head Oliver smiled sadly. "I doubt it was that simple Rei. Even in the short time we knew each other before the Worlds and Biovolt that Rei would never have given into Biovolt."

"I'll be back later Rei."

Rei swept his arm around the room. "And how am I supposed to amuse myself?

Oliver tugged the door closed behind him, peering around the edge at the neko-jin. "Think about what I said. I'm hoping you'll come to see the truth behind Biovolt."

Hissing Rei glared at the door.

* * *

><p>Oliver dropped onto the couch next to Johnny. His lover draped an arm around his shoulders and he leaned into the Scot, head on his shoulder.<p>

"What did he say?"

Pushing closer to Johnny, needing his warmth Oliver stared at the far wall. "That Robert was always a part of Biovolt, but we figured that out ourselves. He said the rest of them had to be persuaded to see Biovolt's view on the world and denies being brainwashed."

Johnny sighed and had to actively resist the urge to get the bottle of scotch out of the cupboard on the wall. "Then Biovolt obviously made it so they didn't remember having it done to them. It's in the files that all five of them were indoctrinated and it's the only thing that makes sense. There's no other way Biovolt and the Demolition Boys would have been able to control them for so long. Even Tyson, as much as I hate to admit it wouldn't give in without a fight."

"So what are we going to do? We can't let Rei live in this delusional world Biovolt's had him in for the last five years." Oliver shuddered

Nudging the stack of papers on the coffee table with the toe of his boot Johnny pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "We'll show him those. I'm hoping with the files of the others, clearly showing the five of them have been indoctrinated will make him see sense, even through all the bullshit he's been fed for years."

There was something in Johnny's voice that sent a shiver down Oliver's spine and he twisted to look at his lover. "And what happens if that doesn't work?"

Johnny settled deeper into the couch. "We keep him here until he breaks."

"Or they find us." Oliver stared at the pile of paper and couldn't help but wonder which would happen first.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening was of no surprise to Rei. He'd heard Johnny the moment the Scot had entered the hallway, his steps heavier than Oliver's had been the night before and in the morning when the other man had brought him food. Turning his back to the sunlight streaming through the windows Rei leaned back against the frame.<p>

He smirked at the shock on the Scot's face. "Don't look so surprised Johnny. Compared to your lover you sound like a herd of elephants." Rei dropped his gaze to the sheaf of papers in Johnny's hand. "Finally bring me something to amuse myself with?"

Johnny leered. "Oh, it's amusing. Medical files from Biovolt on all five of you. And damned if it doesn't say you've all been subject to indoctrination."

Rei paced towards him, eyes narrow golden slits and Johnny shivered, unable to shake the feeling that the neko-jin was seriously thinking about attacking him. The Rei in front of him wasn't the one he'd first met, strong but willingly backing down when Kai commanded.

This Rei was a creature entirely of Biovolt's making, cold and dangerous, the epitome of Biovolt's ethos.

He held still when Rei stopped in front of him and snatched the papers away, only daring to breathe again when the man spun away from.

Rei flipped through the papers and tossed them to the floor after finishing with them before rounding on Johnny. "Bullshit, all of it."

Anger flaring hot Johnny surged forward, biting down on the temptation to grab Rei and shake him. There was no telling what the neko-jin would do to him and he was in no hurry to find out.

"Was it bullshit when they gunned down Mr. Dickinson in front of the entire fucking world? When they shanked Mariah and left her to bleed to death on the floor of your hospital room as they took you hostage?"

Shrugging Rei turned to look back out the window. "Biovolt did what was necessary. They couldn't allow two people to stand in the way of their plan that has ultimately bettered the entire world for everyone."

Biting down on the inside of his cheek Johnny stared at the neko-jin's back. "I can't believe you Rei. Biovolt has obviously fucked you up beyond all belief, because your morals were so god damned strong when we first ran into you, that you'd just fucking jump ship on them for people who murdered one of your best friends."

He didn't give Rei a chance to say anything else as he slammed the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet night, for which Robert was grateful. He'd practically threatened the entire Biovolt network in Europe with quick, quiet disappearances if they dared interrupt this night.<p>

Turning the page in his book Robert leaned harder into Bryan, his lover's arm tightening around his shoulder. Nights that were just the two of them had become rare as more and more issues requiring their special skills had cropped up.

The cellphone on the table next to the couch rang, the same one every one of them carried, so they could keep in contact with each other. Bryan grabbed it. "Kai."

Robert took the phone from his lover and slid it open. "Kai."

"_I can't find Rei."_

Frowning Robert turned the speakerphone on and balanced it on his thigh. "What do you mean you can't find Rei?"

Kai's anger was palpable over the phone. _"I was out on business three nights ago. When I got home the door was locked but he wasn't there. No note, no sign of where he went. I checked the security tapes and someone showed up at our door and took Rei. Whoever it was knew exactly where the cameras are because there was no clear image of his face."_

Robert glanced at his lover and Bryan nodded, setting his own book down. "Johnny. I figured it'd take him a little longer before he'd find his testicles and be stupid enough to try this again."

The silence for Kai's end of the connection was deadening and when he finally spoke his voice was razor sharp. _"Bryan, what the fuck does Johnny have to do with this?"_

"Johnny got a fucking brilliant idea in his head it would be a good idea to take Robert and pump him for information. It backfired and now it looks like Johnny thinks Rei is a weak link."

Kai's laugh was harsh. _"He's more the idiot if he thinks Rei is going to give him anything. And, why, oh dear cousin of mine, were the rest of not informed of Johnny's sudden turn towards kidnapping?"_

Rolling his eyes at Kai's sarcasm Robert took the glass of brandy Bryan was holding out for him. "I hardly thought it was worth troubling everyone over. Bryan and I are completely capable of handling Johnny. I however, like Bryan, hadn't quite expected him to move so fast. You can get nothing from Driger?"

Kai sighed. _"Nothing but a faint feeling of unease. And indoctrinated or not, Rei is no match for Johnny."_

Finishing his brandy Robert grasped the phone and stood. "How long for you to get here?"

"_Two hours."_

"Then in two we'll know exactly where Rei is."

* * *

><p>The moment Kai entered the sitting room Robert got to his feet, catching his cousin's hand. Awareness slammed into him, vague sensations from all the others through the net of the divine numen that bound them all together. He pushed beyond it, deeper to where their bitbeasts resided, burning bright colours in the darkness.<p>

Robert could sense all the numen, as could the others but he was most attuned to those who shared the same traits as Griforion. It was but a moment's work to find Rei, Driger a creature of the Earth and always aware of where it and its holder where on the planet's surface.

Dropping Kai's hand Robert turned to Bryan. "Call up the pilots and have them prep the jet. Get clearance from Copenhagen now and make sure there is a car to meet us at the airport."

"Weapons?" Bryan hovered at the doorway.

Robert glanced at Kai. "Whatever you think is necessary."

With a nod Bryan disappeared out of the room.

Kai grabbed his cousin, pulling Robert close. "Why didn't you tell me about Johnny?"

Robert turned his arm in Kai's grip so he could wrap his fingers around his cousin's wrist, mimicking the hold on his arm. "Because Bryan worries enough for both of you and I would have you focus on Rei."

Kai frowned. "Rei might be my whole reason for living but you've always been my support." He curled his free hand around the back of his cousin's neck, shaking slightly. "I expect to hear from you the moment something like that happens to you again."

"I doubt it will, but I'll let you know next time." Squeezing Kai's arm Robert pulled free and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Come to try and convince me of the error of my ways again Johnny?"<p>

Pausing just inside the door Johnny closed it behind him and tried not to shiver at the way Rei was looking at him. The neko-jin was slouched in the chair he had moved to sit in front of the windows, basking in the sun slanting through the panes. A golden aura clung to him, doing nothing to ease the feral light in his eyes.

Even after seeing Rei's attitude towards him earlier it still sent chills down Johnny's spine at the almost inhuman feeling the neko-jin seemed to exude. While under the other man's gaze he couldn't help but feel that Rei was simply waiting for the most opportune moment to jump on him and rip his throat out with bare teeth.

Johnny took a deep breath to settle his nerves and twisted his lips into a smirk, even if all he really wanted to do was back out of the room. If he could break Rei, it would break Kai and that would be enough to send shockwaves through Biovolt and with luck be enough to give them the edge to topple the complex into the ground.

"I was wondering how Kai is in bed?"

Eyes narrowed Rei pushed out of the chair. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Wiggling his eyebrows at the neko-jin Johnny's smirk turned into a leer. "Oh, I was just curious since the last time anyone saw him out in public he had this smoking hot blonde model. Tiny waist, huge fucking knockers. I'm starting to think the only reason Kai was with you is because his grandpa wanted you close. I mean, who would want a pathetic orphan, when they could have something like that in their bed."

Fangs bared Rei took a step towards his captor. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Managing to look more at ease than he felt Johnny leaned back against the wall. "That everything Kai's been telling you for the last five years has been a lie. He doesn't care for you and never has. Hell, I bet he's got her sucking his cock at least once a day." Tapping his chin he winked at Rei. "Matter of fact, I'm almost sure he's already got her knocked up. Obviously someone has to continue the line since Robert and his psycho boyfriend aren't fit to be parents."

Johnny had been prepared for Rei to do something, be it yell, scream, or curse. What he wasn't ready for was the neko-jin's speed. One moment Rei had been on the other side of the room and in the time it took to blink he was in front of him, face a twisted mask of rage.

He caught Rei's shoulder and twisted, jamming the neko-jin against the wall. Rei may have had speed on his side but he had several inches and pounds on the other man and it wasn't hard to keep him against the wall. He leaned in, smirking at the fury in the golden eyes. "What's wrong Rei? Feeling worthless and used?"

Rei twisted against his grip, trying to kick him. "Fuck you Johnny."

Feeling suddenly bold Johnny patted Rei's cheek. "I think you'd be better off thinking about how Biovolt's fucked you for the last five years." He pushed away from the neko-jin and opened the door. "And remember that Kai's picked up a new whore to play with. You never really meant anything to him."

He closed the door on the sound of Rei shouting obscenities.

* * *

><p>It took Rei twelve steps to get from one side of the room to the other in the space between his bed and the door. He'd been pacing since Johnny had left earlier, unable to keep still as the Scot's harsh words rattled around his head. His throat ached from yelling at Johnny, his voice so hoarse it was barely more than a whisper. He couldn't have stayed quiet, had needed to vent his anger even if Johnny hadn't been around to hear it.<p>

Hissing Rei spun away from the door and went to the windows. The summer sun was hot on his skin but instead of relaxing him like usual it only worked in inflame his ire.

The sound of voices, faint through the glass reached his ears and he pressed closer to the glass. Beneath him was a balcony with privacy hedges on both sides. In the middle was a small glass table with two lounge chairs. And in one of the chairs was Oliver with Johnny kneeling next to him. The Scot was holding his lover's hand and as he watched Oliver leaned over to kiss him.

Heat spiked through him again and he twisted away from the window, rubbing at the phoenix on his chest. It wasn't fair that Johnny got to be with Oliver while he was separated from Kai.

Even the thought of his lover was enough to bring back what Johnny had been saying and Rei froze. He could see the woman Johnny had described in his mind, tall and blonde and so fucking beautiful it hurt. He'd seen their kind at the Biovolt galas, all icy and wearing little black dresses and ridiculously high stilettos

Every one of them had tried for Kai and every time they'd tried to sidle up his lover had brushed them off with a sneer even as Kai had pulled him closer. Kai's casual dismissal of the beautiful women had always sent a shiver down Rei's spine, tangible proof of Kai's feelings for him, even if his partner had never said the words.

Breath catching in his throat Rei bent over. Words. Kai had never said the words, not once, nothing that hinted at how he felt. It didn't matter that Kai got hard from his touch, it was a normal reaction. One he'd caught sight of Tala half-naked and fresh from the shower and had gotten hard.

Gasping Rei stared at the intricate carpet on the floor but it blurred to Kai and the woman Johnny had mentioned. He swatted at the image to get rid of it but it didn't move and all he could hear was Johnny's words, calling him a worthless orphan and that Kai didn't really love him.

Hand pressed against his tattoo Rei slowly crawled into the big bed and hunched in the center. Breathing hurt and his head felt like it was going to explode and all he could hear was Johnny and it was driving him crazy. He whimpered and scrabbled at his chest as darkness overwhelmed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

A/N: Luckily life wasn't nearly as crazy this week. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Standing at the end of the bed Johnny frowned as he stared at Rei. Since the last time he'd left the room, when the neko-jin had been screaming and railing against him, Rei had fallen into some kind of fugue and had been staring at the same point on the wall for the last five hours.<p>

"Fuck." And even that word failed to sum up his feelings. Even as much as he hated Biovolt, hurting Robert and Rei had never been part of his plans. He'd simply wanted any information he could possibly use to bring Biovolt crumbling down. And now Rei was in some kind of comatose state and he was so fucked.

He turned when he heard the door open to find Oliver standing in the doorway. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen Oliver."

Oliver glanced and Rei and sighed. "And how was it supposed to happen Johnny? You made a mistake in taking Robert and we're lucky nothing bad happened to us. Now we've got Rei practically in a coma. How do you think that's going to go over with Biovolt? We'll be lucky if they don't kill us."

Raking a hand through his hair Johnny turned back to look at Rei. "What would you have had me do Oliver? Ignore the fact Biovolt took everything from everyone; ignore what they did to Mr. Dickinson and Mariah? Would you have me pretend that no one but us matters?"

Hand tugging at his scarf Oliver rolled his shoulders. "No, but is it too much to ask that I don't have to worry about my lover getting us killed because he can't realize there is nothing we can do? So wrong that I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder to make sure Bryan isn't there with a knife again?"

Filled with sudden self-loathing Johnny strode across the room to cup Oliver's face. "No it isn't Oliver. I'm sorry I'm being a fucking idiot about this but I just want things to be normal again."

The door to their hotel room slammed open and they both jumped staring at each other. Sudden realization hit Johnny and he grabbed Oliver, shoving him behind is back just as the bedroom door was kicked in.

Bryan was first through the open bedroom door, an assault rifle held tight to his shoulder, gloved finger tucked near the trigger. Kai swept in a moment later with Robert behind him, both with 9mms in hand, their grip competent.

With eyes for Rei only Kai shoved past Johnny and Olive, holstering his weapon as he knelt on the bed. He cupped the neko-jin's cheek, thumb stroking over tan skin. "Rei."

There was no reaction and Kai dropped his hand to his lover's shoulder, shaking him. "Rei."

Tension coiled through his body when he finally noticed the utter stillness in the lean body, nothing moving save the slow, even rise and fall of his chest. Hand falling from Rei's body Kai turned a fierce look on Johnny. "What-did-you-do-to-him?"

Shaking his head Johnny raised a hand in defense. "I didn't do anything. I came in and he was this way."

"Fucking liar!" Kai flew off the bed, arms outstretched. Seconds before his hands would have closed around Johnny's neck, Robert slammed into him, driving him against the wall, keeping him in place with an arm across his throat.

Despite the fact they were nearly the same height and build Robert had to strain to keep his cousin from getting loose. He pressed harder, cutting off Kai's air until the man stopped struggling against him. Relaxing the pressure a little he turned to look at his partner. "Bryan, get Rei."

Bryan nodded and slung the rifle across his back by its strap as he moved to the bed. Snatching up the blanket he firmly wrapped it around Rei and picked him up, cradling the neko-jin against his chest. He strode the room with a last smug look at Johnny.

Exchanging his grip on Kai's neck for his arm Robert shoved his cousin towards the door, careful to keep his body between them and Johnny.

Kai caught the door frame and twisted to stare at Johnny, eyes bright with malevolence. "I fucking hope you've made peace with whatever you worship McGregor, because if I don't get Rei back, there's nothing in the universe that's going to stop me from tearing you apart."

Robert shoved him out of the room and to the hall where Bryan was standing waiting for the elevator. The moment they stepped inside the car Kai was in front of Bryan, reaching out to cup the neko-jin's cheek, thumb stroking over the dark bags under his eyes.

Flipping his phone open Robert glanced at Kai. "Spencer will be meeting us at Stratholm. I figure this is best kept from Voltaire."

Kai nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Rei's forehead.

* * *

><p>Perched on the edge of the bed Spencer checked Rei's pulse. He set the neko-jin's hand back down before picking up his penlight. Rei's pupils reacted normally to the light, contracting and growing in the presence of the light but beyond that there was nothing, no flinching or blinking.<p>

Tucking the light back into his pocket he absently reached out and patted Li's leg, his partner's worry vibrating against his awareness. He looked up meeting Kai's gaze squarely; the other man sitting on Rei's other side, one hand on the neko-jin's shoulder.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him. Whatever Johnny said or did to him pushed him into a catatonic state." Spencer looked to the others who were spread around the room, Ian and Tyson on the couch, Tala and Michael settled into the window seat, Robert and Bryan in a wingback chair, Bryan perched on the arm.

It only made sense for the ten of them to be together. They were all the family any of them had left, loyal only to each other, to the group, to Biovolt in the way they saw fit. When one of them was in distress they all felt the unease, which was had pulled the others to Robert's castle, the prickling sensation that heralded one of their own was in danger.

"Catatonic, that's funny, a neko-jin, cat-" Tyson paused as the others looked at him, all bemused but with no anger, all of them well aware after five years exactly how Tyson thought and what he did to relieve tension.

He sank back into Ian. "Sorry."

Tala shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about." He looked to Spencer. "What's the prognosis?"

Spencer drew Li closer, the neko-jin burrowing against his side. "Good. Kai's been taking care of him. I'll insert an IV before we leave so he can get the nutrients he needs but as for him coming out of it, we'll just have to wait and see." He glanced at Kai. "And I don't think I have to tell you the best thing you can do is stay with him and talk."

Kai nodded and a pall fell over the room as they reflected on the loss they were all feeling.

Robert was the first to speak. "I know it goes without saying gentlemen, but Voltaire must not know what happened. If anyone from Biovolt asks, Rei and Kai are taking some time away from the public eye." He turned his attention to Ian and Tyson. "I know they had several appearances coming up. I would have the two of you take their place for the time being as matters in America are too tangled at the moment to take Tala and Michael from their domain."

Michael leaned around Tala to grin at Ian. "Don't worry midget. You may not be as imposing as Tal or Bryan or Kai, but that nose will send even the most hardened soldier running in the other direction screaming bloody murder."

Ian jerked the pillow from behind his back and threw it at the American. "Fuck you Parker."

"Out." Kai's voice was a rasp and Tyson, used to that tone of voice grabbed Ian and bolted from the room. Michael waited at the door as Tala knelt on the bed next to Kai, one arm looping around his friend's shoulder, head dropping to rest briefly against slate hair before he slid off the bed to join his partner.

The rest stayed behind, immune to Kai's temper.

* * *

><p>His entire body ached and Rei groaned, raising a hand to rub at his face. There was an uncomfortable tug at his hand and he looked to find an IV taped to his hand. He followed the tube up to where a bag hung from the post of the bed. It reminded him too much of the time he'd spent in the hospital after his match with Bryan, before Biovolt had shown up to turn his life upside down.<p>

Rei froze and stared at his hand, everything coming back in a rush that left him breathing hard. Bryan...Biovolt...Voltaire telling them Mariah had been working for them all along and was dead. Days...weeks spent with the others in a small suite...Michael and Tyson fighting constantly.

Taken one by one...tattooed like prize animals. Bryan coming for him... only to be replaced by Kai. The lean body pressing him to the wall...leaving him hot and half hard even as he'd feared for Kenny and Max. Fighting with Robert.

Needing to be away from the others...in halls he thought empty only to hear voices. Bryan and Robert...too close to be anything good. The sudden, bitter knowledge that Robert was against them and had been from the beginning. Finding out Kai and Robert were related. Kai coming and then leaving...and then the tube.

Five years…sharing a bed with Kai. Kai pressing him back against a wall….a mouth hot around his cock. The hot press and glide of Kai's cock inside him…the feel of Kai's orgasm above and inside him.

Hunching forward Rei tried to force his breathing back to normal, not wanting to pass out. With his eyes closed he could see the last five years of his life, the parties and wealth, Kai a constant hot presence at his side, his unfailing support of Biovolt and it was nearly impossible to reconcile with the hatred he'd born for the corporation since the first time they'd run into the Demolition Boys.

There were voices outside his room and Rei could only stare as the door opened to reveal Kai, Robert and Bryan. He found his eyes drawn to Robert and Bryan, looking for proof as though memory years old couldn't actually be the truth.

They were standing no closer together than Kai and Robert but his eyes dropped to Robert's hand and the simple silver ring he had only seen once. And that harmless bit of jewelry was enough to break whatever was holding him still.

Jerking the IV from his hand Rei sprang from the bed on the side opposite the door and scooped up a heavy bronze statuette from the bedside table. He threw it at Kai though anger made his aim off and it slammed into the wall next to the Russian's head.

Kai took a step towards the bed, a frown creasing his brow. "Rei?"

Hissing Rei snatched up a beautiful blue ceramic dish and heaved it at Kai. "Fuck you bastard!"

The dish nearly caught Kai in the forehead but Bryan jerked him out of the way at the last minute. The pale haired Russian stared at the neko-jin. "I think we know what Johnny did to him that put him in a catatonic state."

A heavy, ornate vase caught the Bryan in the upper arm, water still dripping from the lip. He smirked at the neko-jin. "Too bad you didn't show this much courage five years ago Rei. I might not have had to wound you quite so bad."

Rei snarled. "I fucking hate you! All of you! Murderers and thieves."

Robert shoved Bryan back out the door and grabbed Kai, jerking his cousin backwards as another statuette slammed into the doorframe, taking a chunk out of the wood. "Hardly the attitude I would expect from one of Biovolt's elite Rei."

Incensed at the mockery in Robert's voice Rei gave a wordless yell and tossed a potted plant at the door. The heavy oak slammed shut a moment before the plant made contact, the heavy pottery shattering under the impact. Pottery shards and dirt rained to the floor followed by the plant that landed at an angle, looking forlorn.

Kai slumped against the wall, eyes on the floor. "They broke his indoctrination."

Robert exchanged a look with his partner. Neither of them had ever seen Kai so downtrodden and it was disconcerting. Even at the worst times of their lives Kai had always remained resolute and strong. He stepped into his cousin and poked him hard in the shoulder.

Kai's head whipped up, wine coloured eyes narrowed. "What?"

He didn't back down from the vitriol in Kai's gaze. He had never been intimidated by his cousin and he wasn't going to start now. "I suggest you find some way to win him back then Kai, before you run out of time."

Robert turned from Kai and stalked down the hall with Bryan behind him, leaving his cousin to stare at the door to his lover's room.

* * *

><p>Huddled on the floor near the windows Rei stared at the door and the detritus surrounding it, breathing heavily and feeling lightheaded. He'd never considered himself to be especially violent but seeing the three of them together, three who had taken five years of his life, it had been impossible to keep his cool.<p>

Curling further into himself Rei raised a hand to his chest, tracing the lines of the phoenix on his skin. The motion was automatic; a soothing habit he'd developed over the years, a reminder Kai wanted him enough to permanently mark him. And that was the crux of it all.

Kai loved him. He'd been sure of that even through the indoctrination. Kai had been different after Biovolt had taken over. Harder, crueler, and Rei could remember the face of every man Kai had crushed, stripping them of their wealth and lands all for Biovolt.

And though Kai had toughened in the public eye, at home he was anything but. There he was a little softer but much of his stoicism remained. There were no sweetly whispered words, no long hours of cuddling on the couch or in bed, like Rei had wanted growing up.

Kai had left bruises on his hips during sex but he'd never been upset about it. He took it as a sign that his lover couldn't stand to be without him. Kai was a giving lover, always making sure he found his pleasure first and there were many times he came twice or more. More often than not though Rei could feel Kai's feelings in his touch, the soft sweep of calloused fingers, and the tenderness of his kiss.

Hand pressing against his chest almost hard enough to hurt Rei shook his head. Johnny had been wrong. Kai loved him.

He had to because he was all Rei had left.

* * *

><p>There was something poking him in his hip and Rei rolled away from it. Rubbing at his face he blindly groped at the annoyance, hand freezing when his hand closed around something achingly familiar.<p>

It was still dark and he lunged for the bedside lamp with his free hand. Blinking against the sudden light he looked at his hand, heat rushing through his body. It was Driger, silver and beautiful and his. He clenched his hand tight, ignoring the way the attack ring bit into his skin.

Shortly after Biovolt had taken them captive all five of them had been stripped of their blades. It had been a symbolic seizure, taking the physical representation of their beasts, a way to show they had no control over what Biovolt was doing. But as much as it was symbolic, it was also worthless. They were bound to their bitbeasts on a level that only death could break.

Rei had known that Kai had kept Driger close, had seen the safe in the office in their penthouse. Dranzer and Driger had been in that safe but not once had he thought to ask Kai if he could see Driger, could touch him. He'd been so caught up in Kai that nothing had mattered at all.

And now he had Driger back. Loosening his grip Rei stroked his thumb across the bit in the center, Driger roaring at some unseen foe. The image had always been reassuring to Rei, knowing nothing could hurt him as long as he had Driger.

Rei settled back into the bed, drawing the covers up though he left the light on. Without really thinking he rested Driger on his chest, against the phoenix tattoo there. Kai had been the one to bring his beast back to him, of that he was sure.

In the two weeks since he'd woken, he hadn't seen any of the others. The only signs of life he saw were servants, three times a day when they brought him meals. They always knocked and waited until he gave them permission but they never spoke to him, not even when he tried to initiate a conversation. Twice a week an older woman would clean his bathroom, change the sheets on the bed and bring him clean towels.

A wave of tiredness swept over him and Rei turned his back to the light and curled around Driger. His last thought as he drifted away was he could almost forgive Kai because he had given Driger back.

* * *

><p>The door swinging open made Rei jerk and he scrambled off the bed to stand by the windows, as far from the door as possible. Robert entered the room and closed the door behind him and Rei felt like a bug under glass at the look the older man was pinning him in place with.<p>

"I swear on my honour Rei Kon, that if you think to throw another temper tantrum in my presence I will get Bryan in here and we will gag and tie you to a chair until you see reason. Now, sit your ass in the chair and do not speak until I give you permission. Am I understood?"

It was as much the steel edge in Robert's voice as the threat of Bryan's presence that made Rei nod and slink to sit in the big wingback chair near the windows. Since he'd come out of his fugue state two weeks earlier and remembered everything that had happened, the truth behind Mariah and Mr. Dickinson's deaths sleep had become a commodity, his nights filled with remembering everything that had happened before the indoctrination.

The fact Robert was part of Biovolt, had been from the very beginning and was with Bryan. The brainwashing of him and the others by Biovolt, so they would be the perfect matches for the Demolition Boys, he'd been angry and almost sickened in turns.

But at the same time he couldn't forget Kai and everything they'd had the last five years, the words his partner had given him in the silence between them. He knew everything Kai had ever said was the truth because he'd felt the truth in his very being and because the Russian had never lied to him after everything had happened so long ago.

"Your rejection will kill Kai."

Robert's words, low and harsh brought Rei's head up and he stared at the other man, reading the truth in his voice and the lines of his body, tight and unyielding. He knew the great affection between the cousins, had seen it in their interactions over the years, the way they leaned on each other as much as he and Bryan.

"What do you mean?"

Eyes sharp Robert took a step towards the neko-jin. "Kai and I decided it would be best to keep it from the four of you even with the indoctrination in place. Your parents were all having issues conceiving and went to Biovolt for help, all desperate to have children. Our doctors were of course willing to help for a price. All four of you were genetically manipulated to be near perfect matches for your partners. It was why Tala attacked and killed the two guards who threatened Michael the day he was indoctrinated. He wouldn't have long survived had anything fatal happened to his partner."

Rei gaped at the man and it took him a moment to find his voice. "Did our parents know?"

"That you had been genetically modified? Yes, it was in the nondisclosure contract they signed before anything was done. What Biovolt's grand scheme was for all of you? No. Those plans were known only by the upper echelons of Biovolt. And now, because of those changes and what we all share because of the divine numen Kai is suffering your absence."

Robert raised a hand when Rei opened his mouth to speak. "You will remain silent until I give you leave to speak from this moment forward. I assure you, that should my cousin fade away while you have your head jammed up your ass I promise you will suffer while you remain alive."

"Now to the matter of Biovolt in its entirety. I know Johnny managed to break your indoctrination but even you must be able to see that Biovolt has done good in taking over the world. All the wealth in the world has been divided amongst everyone so that no one person has any more worth than anyone else. The population has been given access to the medical treatments they need without having to worry about whether or not they can afford it."

"World hunger has been completely eradicated as we've set up food distribution centers so everyone can get enough to eat. No longer do impoverished countries have to worry about warlords taking the supplies from relief organizations to feed their armies and oppress the people. There is no longer war between or within countries as Biovolt has control of the only standing, supplied army."

"Like Johnny, those who oppose our rule Rei are those who are incapable of acknowledging the fact Biovolt has actually improved the life for billions, unlike the former governments of the old world."

Rei shifted in his chair but didn't speak. While he wasn't afraid of Robert there was something unusually tense about the older man that reminded him uncomfortably of Bryan in a rage.

Robert inclined his head. "You may speak."

"You say that the wealth of the world has been evened out but Biovolt and your favourites still control a vast amount of money. How is that fair in anyway."

Shaking his head Robert sighed. "You're twenty-three years old Rei and yet you still manage to think like an eighteen year old. Life isn't fair Rei and you know that very well. Were life fair Mariah would have been able to live with a place in Biovolt rather than bleeding out in your hospital room. We have the money Rei, because money is power and without either the world would fall into chaos around us."

Opening the door Robert stepped out, turning back to look at the neko-jin. "I want you to think about what I've said Rei. Look at the last five years and Biovolt, what we've managed to do and your place with us. And most important, think about Kai and what he means to you."

* * *

><p>Curled in the huge bed in Robert's castle, in the room he'd barely left in three weeks since he'd been freed from Johnny and his talk with Robert, Rei flipped through the channels on the TV. It seemed even with Biovolt's total control of the world there still wasn't anything on during the day.<p>

Flipping to another channel Rei paused as the red ticker spread across the bottom, announcing a forthcoming bulletin from Biovolt. He tossed the remote aside and grabbing one of the pillows jammed it between his back and the headboard.

Announcements from Biovolt had a tendency to run long.

The channel went to the standard set up for Biovolt, a plain, dark wood podium in front of a black backdrop. There was no symbol of Biovolt visible but there didn't have to be. Everyone knew what a broadcast they made looked like.

After long minutes of nothing Robert stepped out in front of the camera, Bryan a shadow behind him, face completely devoid of emotion. Rei couldn't help but feel for Bryan. He'd only been in front of the Biovolt camera a few times, and like Bryan had always taken a role as watcher.

Robert and Kai had always taken center stage as Biovolt's speakers, the heirs to the world. And even then Robert was the most known, since he and Kai had agreed to separate their roles, Robert dealing with all the paperwork and bureaucratic red tape that couldn't be gotten away from while Kai traveled the world putting the fear of Biovolt into their supporters and others.

"One month ago, I was taken captive by a faction who would seek to unravel everything Biovolt has done for all of you. My captivity was mercifully short but two days later the faction again struck. They took Rei Kon and psychologically tortured him."

Rei stared at the TV, the words psychological torture bouncing around his head. He'd never really taken the time to consider what exactly Johnny had done to him. Most of his memories of the time with Johnny were scattered and broken, the word no and the unfailing knowledge that Kai loved him the only thing he could remember.

Robert's voice drew him back to the broadcast. "As an heir to Biovolt I am authorizing a bounty on nine people. They must be brought in alive, and unharmed."

Pictures of the remnants of their teams flashed up on the screen, their names underneath and Rei leaned forward, trying to get a better look. It'd been five years since he'd last seen his team and almost as long since he'd spared them even a passing thought. After the indoctrination all that had mattered had been Kai and Biovolt.

The pictures dropped to the bottom of the screen to show Robert, dark eyes bright with anger and Bryan who was always completely still was shifting. "Their ringleader, Jonathan McGregor had been deemed dangerous by Biovolt and as such will be apprehended by a tactical team."

"To claim your reward, contact the closest Biovolt office with either the location of those we seek or bring them in yourself. I must reiterate the fact I want them turned over to Biovolt unharmed and should that not be the case, know there will be retribution."

The screen went black and Rei huddled back in the blankets as he stared at the TV. He knew Robert had been pissed about his abduction, had more than once heard the older man ranting in German and Russian, Bryan a silent shadow in the room.

Rei knew on some level he shouldn't be surprised about the bounty Robert had just put out. In the five years he'd known Robert more than once he'd seen the older man's iciness, the ruthlessness that seemed to be inherent in those born to the Hiwatari family.

Sliding out of the bed Rei gathered the heavy comforter up and wrapped it around his shoulders, the sudden need to actually talk to Robert itching and tugging at his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: In addition to sex in this chapter there's also a discussion about non-descriptive past torture.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Will you be accompanying the tactical team going after Johnny?"<p>

Bryan closed the book he'd been reading and looked at Robert. "I hadn't planned on it. Do you want me to?"

Robert nodded and turned back to look out the windows. "The team is under orders to use all reasonable force to apprehend him."

Standing Bryan moved to stand behind his partner, hands resting on Robert's shoulders as he pressed a kiss to his temple. "And you want unreasonable force used against him."

With a nearly imperceptible nod Robert reached up, tangling his fingers with Bryan's drawing his lover's arm across his chest as he leaned back against the big body behind him. "'Unreasonable force within reason of course. No dismemberment or death. An attack against one member of the family is an attack against all of us."

Bryan smirked and kissed his partner again. "Oh, I can do unreasonable force."

Robert laughed, the sound low and free of any kind of good humour.

* * *

><p>Blanket tight around his shoulders Rei stopped outside the partially open door at the sound of Robert and Bryan talking quietly. He knew it was stupid to be lurking, especially after what had happened last time, but after the whole incident with Johnny, he couldn't help but be curious about what they were talking about.<p>

"You will be careful. I don't think after the last time I could-" Robert's voice trailed off, the anguish in the words piquing Rei's curiosity further.

He crept to the edge of the door and peered around it, not sure what to expect. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him sick and he had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from making a sound.

Bryan was standing with his back to the door, a shirt hanging from his hand. From the very top of his shoulders to the waistband of his pants and further, Bryan's back was a mass of scar tissue, varying from long and thin to deep and wide. And every one of them had the white, shiny look of a scar long healed.

Hand going to the tattoo on his chest Rei rubbed at it, unable to tear his eyes from the scars crisscrossing the broad back. He couldn't help but pity Bryan, even if it was the last thing the Russian would want, because he could only imagine how much it would have hurt to be scarred like that, never mind the time it would have taken to heal.

"I'll be careful. McGregor security sucks anyway."

Bryan pulled the shirt on and reached back into the open wardrobe to withdraw a nylon webbing belt and thigh holster. He quickly strapped it on before reaching back in to pull out a long sheathed knife that he stuck in his boot and a sleek, silver 9mm.

It was disconcerting how comfortable he was ejecting the clip to check the rounds before slamming it back into place with a practiced gesture.

Sliding the gun into its holster Bryan pulled out a bullet-proof vest and radio. He clipped the radio onto the back of his pants and got the microphone fixed around his throat. Shrugging the vest on Bryan fastened it with quick, effective motions, another sign of how comfortable he was with whatever was going on.

"Hey."

Bryan's voice was low with emotions Rei would have never imagined the Russian could feel.

He watched, half feeling like he was in a dream as Robert stepped into Bryan, arms sliding easily around his partner's waist as he pressed his forehead against Bryan's shoulders. The Russian seemingly folded around Robert, one hand resting on the back of his neck, holding him close.

Their embrace went on for long moments before Bryan pulled away, thumb skimming over Robert's lower lip. "I promise I'll be back."

Rei shrank back behind the door as Bryan strode from the room, pale eyes bright with the need for revenge.

"You might as well stop skulking around like common chattel Rei, and come in."

Tightening his grip on the blanket he still wore like a cloak Rei crept into the doorway. "How did you know I was there?"

Robert turned towards the bar in the corner. "You will learn Rei, that I know exactly what is going on in my castle at all times. Would you like a drink?"

"Vodka please." Rei sat in one of the chairs, accepting the glass of vodka with a muted thank you. He wasn't planning on actually drinking it, wanting to be completely together. This was only the second time he'd been face to face with Robert since his indoctrination has been broken. It also reminded him of Kai, which was reassuring even if he hadn't seen the Russian in three weeks.

Robert settled in the chair across from the neko-jin, a fine cut crystal glass filled with whisky in hand. "I have no doubt you have questions."

"You love each other."

Rei felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he had to fight to keep looking Robert in the eye. He hadn't meant to blurt it out quite that way, but he still couldn't get over what he'd seen, the emotions between them even he couldn't deny.

Swirling his glass Robert nodded. "And does that really shock you so?"

The vodka in his glass suddenly became the most fascinating in the room and Rei stared at it. He would never admit it aloud, but he was kind of shocked. He'd pretty much lived with the thought that Bryan was psychotic and from Robert there had been nothing but anger and smug superiority.

Any softness between the two had been lost in the indoctrinations and now, free of the mental compulsion Biovolt had placed on him Rei could finally see what had been in front of him the whole time.

As if sensing his thought process Robert spoke. "Remember Rei, that despite everything Biovolt did to us, we are still human, and as such crave the companionship of the one person who means the most to us. You saw the scars on his back?"

Rei nodded and swallowed against the nausea he could dimly feel rising. He didn't want to think it, but part of him couldn't help but imagine Robert doing that to Bryan, the Russian letting it happen because he clearly was in love with his partner.

Robert frowned. "It is not what you're thinking Rei. My father, despite his unwavering loyalty towards Voltaire, had one issue he could not get behind. To him, no member of the Jurgen family would ever sully the family name by taking a partner not of noble heritage."

"Bryan is the only child of peasants. They sold him to Biovolt and while Boris accepted him as part of the program, he was never happy about the bond between Bryan and I. Any of the others would have been a better match in his mind and he pushed to have it changed but Voltaire remained firm."

"Two years before the Worlds Bryan and I had our civil union, though only Kai and the others knew about it, as we decided keeping it from Voltaire and Boris was the best for both of us. I never found out who, but someone told Boris. He was livid, had been hoping Voltaire would still change his mind about my partner."

"I was busy with business, mostly ignoring the feeling of unease that had been plaguing me all day. It wasn't until much later I realized it was Falborg trying to get my attention, still unfamiliar with the bond linking all our divine numen together."

Enthralled by the story and unaware that he had been leaning forward Rei jerked back with Robert suddenly stood. "What happened?"

Scrubbing at his face Robert moved to the windows. "I returned to the Abbey. Following Falborg's guidance I ended up in the lower levels, not far from the room where we were kept."

"Bryan was the first thing I saw, just inside the room, lying on the floor, his back rent open, blood pooling on the stone beneath him. Boris was standing over him a bloody cane in hand, grinning manically. There was a table with other destructive implements nearby and even to this day I can't bring myself to wonder what he was planning."

Feeling horrified Rei couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a parent like that. What memories he had of his own family were fuzzy at best but not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine them turning on the person he loved.

When Robert spoke again his voice was low. "I don't clearly recall what happened next, but before I knew it I had a knife in hand. We'd all been trained in hand to hand combat and it was disturbingly easy to overpower him. Biovolt taught us to use an enemy's weakness against them and so I did, destroying his right kidney."

"What did your mother say?"

Robert turned back from the windows at Rei's question, a grim smile on my face. "She understood. You must remember she's a Hiwatari Rei, she knows what this is all about, what Bryan means to me. Now Rei, we must speak of you and Kai."

Hands tight around the glass still in his hands Rei fought the urge to sink back into the chair. He'd been longing for Kai since he'd come out of his catatonic state, but the sudden shock of having his previous life back on top of five years as part of the elite echelon of Biovolt had almost been too much to handle so yelling had seemed like the best choice.

But he'd gotten used to sleeping next to Kai, to always having the Russian nearby during the day and it was starting to ache not having him near.

Rei sighed. "What about Kai?"

Crossing back to the chair opposite the neko-jin Robert dropped into it. "You know what I'm going to say Rei and have all along. Kai has been in love with you for years."

Gaze dropping to the vodka again, Rei closed his eyes against the warm flush that spread through his body. Kai had never said it to him in the five years they'd been together but Rei had always known it was true, said through Kai's other words and action. Even hearing it from Robert was enough to send his heart racing.

"How do you know?"

Robert smiled, the twist of his lips oddly affectionate after his earlier anger. "I may not have had much contact with my partner and the rest of our group, but Kai and I stayed in contact. He has never been good at hiding his feelings for you, at least not to me."

"You were the one he was always talking to in the evenings."

Draining his glass Robert set it aside. "Yes. Now, might I suggest you seek out my cousin and fix what Johnny has almost managed to break. I detest the way the both of you have been moping around my castle and disrupting mine and Bryan's peace."

Gathering up his blanket Rei slid out of the chair and smiled at the older man, knowing Robert didn't actually mind their presence. "Thank you Robert. And I hope Bryan returns safely."

The flash of surprise across Robert's face at his hopes for Bryan sent another thrill of happiness down Rei's spine and strode out of the room, needing desperately to find Kai.

Rei dropped the blanket to the floor as he entered his room before starting on the massive job of unbraiding his hair. Once most of the knots and tangles had been removed he entered the bathroom, freezing at what greeted him on the vanity.

It was a brand new tube of waterproof lubrication setting on a piece of paper. Big block letters across the paper read "Put it to good use before I lock the two of you in the pantry."

The short note was signed only by a smiley face, but knowing the handwriting was Bryan's was enough to make the simple smiley a demonic presence.

Rei snatched up the lube and tossed it in the shower before stripping down. He got the water set to just where he liked it, just short of scalding and slipped in. The scrub down he gave himself was perfunctory at best. Twisting his hair into a knot at the base of his skull Rei opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Casting the tube aside Rei rested one foot on the ledge of the tub and braced an arm against the cool tile, forehead against his arm. He took a deep breath before reaching back, jumping a little as he smoothed the slick across his entrance.

He worked slowly, rubbing his fingers around his anus, imaging it was Kai's fingers, wanting to feel the Russian pressed against his back. Biting on his lower lip he slowly pressed one digit inside, twisting, and desperately hoping to hit his prostate.

Lightning pleasure raced through his body and Rei gasped before pressing another finger inside, pressing against his prostate again.

In his mind it was Kai behind him, long callused fingers sliding in him with ease, that low voice promising him everything.

The three weeks since Kai had last touched him were heavy in his mind and Rei rocked back against his fingers, panting as he sank another finger into his body, heedless of the odd angle of his wrist, needing to feel the pleasure, wanting Kai more than he ever had before.

Arousal heavy in the pit of his stomach Rei eased his fingers from his body and turned the water off. He needed to come, but even more he needed Kai and he knew his fingers and hand wouldn't be enough.

Tracing a thumb over the damp head of his cock Rei picked up the lube and stepped out of the shower. The door in the far wall lead to Kai's room and Rei unlocked the door that had kept his lover away for three weeks as he had locked his door into the bathroom every night, still too conflicted to even run the risk of seeing Kai. It swung open on well-oiled hinges and he lingered in the doorway, taking the moment to look at his partner.

Despite the fact the sun was still setting, bathing the room in warm tones Kai was already asleep on his back, one arm above his head, the other draped across his stomach. His head was turned towards the door, mouth slack in sleep, the familiar, well-loved lines of his face softened in sleep. The dark sheets were twisted around his leg, emphasizing the paleness of his skin.

Hand tightening around the tube of lube Rei padded into the room gratified when his partner didn't move. Kai only slept that well when he felt completely safe and the only other place he slept like this was in their Moscow penthouse.

Kneeling on the bed, cock hot and heavy against his stomach Rei carefully caught the edge of the sheet and pulled it down to reveal Kai to his gaze. His lover's legs were parted, cock half hard against his thigh, the silver ring through the head bright even in the dimness of the room.

Rei moved between Kai's parted legs, legs skimming up strong muscle in a touch too heavy to be teasing but light enough to keep from rousing him. Curling his hands around lean hips he leaned down to press a kiss to the edge of Kai's navel, tongue darting out to taste smooth skin.

Kai shifted under him and Rei pulled back waiting until his lover settled with a quiet murmur. Body aching with the need to feel Kai stretch him wide Rei uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his hand. Tossing the bottle aside he wrapped his hand around Kai's cock and stroked him, spreading it as it hardened and lengthened, the heft of it familiar across his palm.

A murmur had Rei raising his head to find Kai staring at him, dark eyes hooded and confused. Taking advantage of his lover's confusion Rei released his cock and smoothed the rest of the lube over his entrance before moving to straddle him. He reached back and squeezing Kai's cock one last time slid down on it, breath leaving his body in a strangled moan that bore only a passing resemblance to his lover's name.

Strong fingers dug into his hips as he settled into a hard rhythm, needing to come, needing to feel Kai pierce him through. Kai matched his every thrust, fingers on his hips biting in each time they came together and Rei knew he'd have bruises in the morning but he couldn't care because it meant Kai wanted him.

A hand slid from his hip upwards, fingers rolling a nipple before pinching hard, sending a spasm of pain through his body, mixing with the pleasure and sending him even higher. The fingers gentled and slid to touch the tattoo on his chest, stroking the bold lines reverently.

"Rei, look at me."

Kai's voice was a mere rasp in the silence of the room, but compelling and Rei met his gaze. His lover's dark eyes were razor sharp, entirely focused on him, letting him see everything he'd known for five years, that what was between them was unbreakable despite Johnny's best attempt.

The hand on his chest slid lower, wrapping around his cock and squeezing once before he was coming, milky fluid spattering Kai's chest and hand. Hands digging into Kai's shoulders he continued to ride out his orgasm, rocking back against his lover's cock until Kai was coming too, body trembling under him.

Finally it was too much and he collapsed against Kai, face pressed into his lover's neck. Arms came up around him cradling him close and he drifted to sleep with Kai slowly softening inside him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Biovolt.

A/N: This chapter contains sex, after-math of off-screen torture and major character death. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Locking the front door Johnny turned to activate the alarm system, relaxing a little when the small screen flashed 'alarm set.'<p>

The moment he'd seen Biovolt's broadcast he'd called the airport to have their jets fueled and prepared to leave, working while Oliver and Enrique had stayed staring at the TV and their pictures on the screen.

He hadn't been surprised to find Robert was sending a team after him. After all, it had been his idea, both times; despite the fact his friends had done the best to dissuade him from taking Rei.

After bundling Oliver and Enrique into cabs he'd headed to the airport under his own steam, taking the longest, most circular route he could, keeping an eye in the rearview mirror the entire home. His parents had sent their own plane for him, along with an elite security team they kept on retainer for moments like this.

Johnny dropped his bag near the door to the parlour and headed for the study. He needed to get some stuff together and burn some incriminating papers before disappearing beneath Biovolt's radar. It would be difficult, but there had been rumours floating around for years that there were still pockets of resistance around the world, working together to bring about Biovolt's fall. He would go to them, use his money and other resources to help achieve their goal.

Flipping on the light as he entered the study he froze, the hairs on his arms and the nape of his neck prickling. Something wasn't right.

He glanced around the room. Nothing was out of place and the guards had reported at the front gate that they'd done a through sweep of the grounds before he'd arrived and found nothing to worry about.

"Your security is a bunch of fucking idiots and pathetic McGregor. I suppose it's only fitting since you're their boss. You didn't even know it was my men at the gate."

The voice, deep, feral, and frighteningly familiar sent a bolt of fear through Johnny freezing him in place.

Bryan stepped out of his hiding in place in the shadows of a massive bookcase. "But then, I've known for a long time you were an idiot. I warned you once not to do anything funny again, and then I have to carry Rei, cationic, out of your hotel room while my partner keeps his cousin from ripping your throat out with his bare hands. Not smart at all."

Swallowing hard Johnny watched as Bryan stalked close, eyes dropping to the gun on the Russian's thigh. "What did you do to my guards?"

"Alive, but incapacitated, though several of them are never going to walk again." Bryan glanced at his watch with a smirk. "By now I'm sure Oliver has been picked up in Paris. I wonder how he'll fare in Biovolt captivity."

Snarling Johnny lunged forward, arms outstretched so he could wrap his hands around Bryan's neck and squeeze the life from him, for daring to even say Oliver's name. It didn't matter that Bryan was bigger and stronger than him. He'd threatened his lover and that was enough.

Bryan caught Johnny's left arm and using his momentum jammed him against a wall, arm torqued behind his back at an uncomfortable angle.

Johnny jerked against Bryan's grip, ignoring the pain lancing up his arm. "Let go of me you fucking bastard and fight fair."

Smirking Bryan tightened his grip on Johnny's arm, twisting just to the point of breaking, holding it until the Scot yelped in pain. "For starters, my parents were married, so bastard isn't the insult you want it to be. And why should I play fair when you didn't. Was it fair when you drugged Robert? When you forced Rei from his home at gun point?"

Johnny bucked against Bryan. "I'm surprised you can even say the word. Is it fair that you and Biovolt took the world from the population without consent?"

"Spoken as one who refuses to actually see all the good we've done. And I've never played fair Johnny."

Something nudged the back of his leg and it took Johnny a second to remember the gun that had been on Bryan's thigh. "No."

Bryan pinned Johnny harder against the wall, leaning in until his mouth was inches from the Scot's ear. "Funny, you beg for mercy from the one person who has none."

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the study and Bryan stepped back, face set in a stony mask as he watched Johnny drop to the floor, hands scrambling to put pressure on the wound in his upper thigh.

"Fucker! Happy you got your revenge?" Johnny bit his cheek against the pain racing up this leg.

Smirking Bryan dropped to his knees next to Johnny, batting the man's hands away from the wound, as he jammed his thumb against the spot. His smirk widened when Johnny yelped in pain, bloody hands trying to shove him away. Withdrawing the knife from his boot Bryan leaned in.

"Oh, I haven't gotten my revenge yet Johnny. This is just me getting some fun in before I haul you back to Germany."

* * *

><p>The door leading into the cells where they were being kept open and Oliver jumped to his feet, watching as two Biovolt guards, dragging Johnny between them came in. They opened the door of the cell next to them and tossed the Scot in, ignoring his groan of pain as they locked the cell and disappeared.<p>

Bounding to the bars Oliver gasped as he got a better look at his lover. A bloody piece of fabric was wrapped around his right leg. His shirt was ripped, showing three perfectly parallel, deep cuts that ran from his left shoulder to right hip and the fingers of his right hand were swollen and twisted.

Swallowing hard against the nausea swamping him Oliver reached through the bars, fingers just barely touching Johnny's shoulder. "Johnny, can you hear me?"

There was a moment of silence followed by a groan from Johnny. Pale eyes flickered open and Johnny groaned again. "Fuck me. I was hoping this was a nightmare."

Eddy, in the cell across from Johnny, pressed up against the bars in an attempt to get a better look at the Scot. "What happened to you dude?"

Johnny slowly sat up, wrecked hand held tight against his stomach. "Not what, who. Bryan. Said it was fun before he dragged me here. Where is here?"

Enrique rubbed at his face. "Stratholm."

Max looked up from where he'd been picking at the cuff of his jeans. "Where?"

"The ancestral Jurgen home. Hate to think of how much he spent getting these cells updated." Groaning Johnny slowly sat up before moving over to lean back against the wall near the bars his cell shared with Oliver and Enrique's. "I swear if I get out of here even mostly intact I'm going to beat that Russian black and blue."

Rubbing Johnny's shoulder Oliver shook his head. "Don't Johnny. You saw his file. He's black ops trained."

Johnny snorted. "I don't fucking care. I'm not letting that bastard get away with doing this to me." He looked around at the others. "Anyone know what they're going to do to us?"

Emily shivered as she stared at the blood stained cloth on Johnny's leg. "Based on what Bryan did to you, nothing good."

Grimacing Johnny touched his thigh. "Oh, this is just Bryan being pissed that I stole his boy toy from him. I doubt you'll have that psycho fucker on you sticking his fingers in your leg."

Steven, looking a little green swallowed hard. "I hope not. Could you cover your leg man? I've never been good with blood."

Oliver unwound his scarf and handed it through the bars to his lover. He watched as Johnny draped it over his leg, hiding the bandage though it did nothing to hide the dried blood streaking his pants.

The covering of Johnny's wound seemed to signal the end of being social as everyone drifted back to the corners of their cells furthest from where the three Majestics were being held.

And Oliver did his best to ignore the dirty looks being sent Johnny's way as he held his lover's hand.

* * *

><p>"You know what Voltaire would have you do."<p>

Robert took another drink of the vodka before handing the bottle back to Kai. "I know, but unlike him, I don't think utter destruction is the answer and right now, as he's dealing with some other issues, you and I are Biovolt. You agree with my decision?"

Kai drank again before putting the lid back on the bottle. "You know I do Robert. I always have and always will."

"Good. Tomorrow I will have the matter dealt with. "

* * *

><p>Oliver gently rubbed his fingers over the back of Johnny's hand, gaze drawn to the other one, the unhealthy size and colour of the fingers and knew that if his lover didn't get some kind of medical help soon there was a distinct possibility he would lose his hand.<p>

Kevin perked up from where he'd been napping, slumped against Gary, eyes going to the door. "Someone is coming."

Everyone started shifting and exchanging looks, sharing the same thought even though no one ever voiced it. Food. They hadn't seen anyone after the guards that had brought Johnny in and more than once the silence of the evening and morning had been broken by someone's growling stomach.

With a creak the door swung open to reveal Robert, cold and distant, hands clasped behind his back. He stepped into the room, eyes swinging over his gathered captives. "I'm glad to see you all arrived unharmed."

Ignoring the way Johnny's hand tightened on his Oliver jerked to his feet and crossed to the bars. "What do you mean unharmed? Johnny's got a bullet wound in his leg, a broken hand and the cuts on his chest are already infected."

"I'm well aware of Jonathon's wounds Oliver. They were inflicted on my order."

Oliver stumbled back from the bars, breathe coming in short, sharp pants as he stared at Robert, hoping desperately he'd simply hallucinated what the older man had said. As the youngest on their team he'd always looked towards Robert as an older sibling and had relied on him to keep Johnny and Enrique's teasing to a minimum.

To hear Robert say so casually that he had ordered a brutal attack on Johnny was incomprehensible.

Ignoring his sudden trembling Oliver moved forward. "Why Robert?"

"Because his rash behaviour is a liability to everyone. My brief captivity was not an issue but by taking Rei he endangered not only Kai's life but Rei's sanity as well. Johnny was warned once and chose to ignore it for his own selfish reasons."

Gaze sweeping over the other cells Robert looked at Johnny who was glaring at him, resentment twisting his face. "Tomorrow you will all be released and allowed to return to your homes." He paused for a moment, smiling at the excitement that was suddenly almost palpable in the air. "After Jonathan's execution."

Oliver lunged at the bars, hands curling around them. "Please Robert no." Taking a breath he reached out with one hand, hoping to appeal to whatever little bit of the Robert he remembered might still exist. "As a friend, please don't."

Something in the plaintive tone of Oliver's voice seemed to reach Robert. He relaxed and his face softened. "It's as a friend I'm allowing you to travel with his body. Were Voltaire here he would require Johnny's head on a pike in front of Biovolt as a reminder to those who would dare cross us. However, as he is currently indisposed I will grant you this one last request, to save your lover from the ignominy of letting the whole world see his shame."

Robert shifted his attention to the others. "Know now, that should any of you think to do something like this again, Biovolt will not be so lenient. Should any of you seek to follow in Johnny's ill-advised plan, every one of you will suffer the same fate. And there will be no contact with anyone outside of your teams. We will be monitoring your messages."

Teeth gritted against the searing pain racing against his body Johnny managed to get to his feet. He staggered towards the bars and grabbed them, sneering at Robert. "Not going to stay and watch your minions kill me?"

Robert aimed an arch look to the Scot. "Why should it matter Johnny? You're nothing more than another nameless face to Biovolt."

* * *

><p>Standing at the windows of the great room looking down over the courtyard of the castle Robert watched as his guards oversaw the loading of Johnny's coffin into the hearse that would take all three of his teammates to the airport and their respective homes. Hands slid up his back to rest on his shoulders and he leaned back against Bryan.<p>

"You've always had a soft spot for Oliver."

Sighing Robert rested a hand on the glass. "A weakness."

Bryan squeezed his partner's shoulders. "Only to Voltaire and Boris. A mere eccentricity to the rest of us. Our opinion is all that matters."

"Yes, but have I created a greater threat? Would it simply have been better to liquidate them all?"

Shaking his head at Robert's words Bryan pressed a kiss to his lover's temple. "No. Oliver, even now when he hates you the most, won't do anything to risk the lives of the others. He isn't selfish like Johnny."

Robert pushed back against his lover's hold and he took the hint, hands dropping as he stepped back. He rounded on his lover, one finger resting over Bryan's heart. "And am I selfish to take another's lover from them because they threatened one of the two people most important to me?"

Following his partner's thoughts but not quite understanding because Robert was the single most important thing in his life Bryan angled his lover back towards the wall near the window, pinning him in place with a hand on either side of his head and a thigh wedged between his legs.

"You aren't selfish. You did what you had to do, what you were bred to do."

He didn't give his lover a chance to answer, dropping his head to claim Robert's mouth in a deep kiss. He slid his hands from the wall to curl into the heavy warmth of his lover's hair, canting his head back to keep the kiss going.

Robert was docile under him for a moment before hands tugged at his shirt, a frustrated sound echoing in his mouth when Robert couldn't get the fabric to cooperate. Pulling away only long enough to get a breath Bryan bit at Robert's lower lip as he caught the hem of his shirt and ripped it upwards, the cotton parting easily under his hands.

Shrugging out of the shreds of his shirt he unfastened Robert's belt and undid the zipper, tugging the dark shirt free. He licked into his lover's mouth as he undid the small buttons on the shirt before shoving it off.

Hands rested on his back, pushing at the largest of the scars there before sliding lower to grab his hips, jerking him off balance and forward. He thrust against Robert's hip, panting at the friction and burning need, even as his lover's erection ground against his thigh.

They scrambled to get pants off, though his only made it to mid-thigh before Robert was pressing against him, completely naked as a tube of lube was thrust into his hand before arms snaked around his neck.

Smearing some on his fingers he grabbed his lover's leg and hooked it over his hip, leaving the lean body open and wanting. He curved his hand over hard muscle, dipping inward and he thrust two fingers into Robert, smirking at the bitten off moan and full body shiver the action got him.

He knew well what Robert wanted sometimes and he was more than willing to give his lover what he wanted, as he always had been. Pressing further he found the other man's prostate and started working it with single minded dedication, riding Robert's bucks and thrusts with ease.

It was until Robert was trembling and on the edge of coming that he relented, pulling his fingers out before sliding three back in, pressing hard.

"Fuck!" Robert's voice was harsh as he came, body clenching hard, semen painting their chests where they were pressed together.

Kissing Robert's jaw Bryan slowly withdrew his fingers, hand moving up to stroke the tense thigh arched over his hip.

As the tremors ceased he moved to pull back but was stopped as the arms around his neck tightened. "No."

He gave up trying to get away. It was going to be one of those nights, when Robert wanted nothing more than to be fucked until he couldn't move or think, just drifted to sleep.

Shifting his stance as much as he could with his pants still around his thighs, he dragged his other hand down the back of Robert's thigh. He tugged a little and the leg locked around his hip as Robert pulled himself up. Licking at the tattoo of Falborg on pale skin he shifted a little to put his lover's back against the tapestry covered wall.

Despite the fact Robert was only four inches shorter than him he was whipcord lean and supporting his weight was easy. Gliding one hand back he guided the head of his cock to tease the slick entrance. Robert shifted in his arms and then warm heat engulfed him.

Panting he rested his forehead against Robert's chest for a moment before thrusting, finding an easy rhythm. Nimble fingers combed through his hair, muscles clenching around his cock on every thrust. He shifted, pressing Robert a little harder into the wall and his lover gasped, manhood hardening between them.

Robert reached his climax first, despite having already come once, his stamina no match for one genetically modified and military trained.

Bryan's release slammed through him and he didn't move until the last tremor had skittered through his body. Pressing a kiss to Robert's throat he slowly unwrapped his lover's legs from around him and for just a moment Robert clung to him before settling back on his feet.

Before Robert could back up Bryan cupped his face with one hand. "Good?"

Robert nodded, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. "Good."

A simple word with so much meaning for the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: This is the final chapter. Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

><p>Rei dragged his fingers up the back of Kai's hand and wrist. "I want to see them."<p>

Kai made a questioning sound deep in his throat, hand resting lightly on his lover's stomach.

Taking a deep breath Rei twisted to look the Russian in the eye. "Kenny and Max. I want to see them before they're sent back home."

Eyes sweeping over his lover's face Kai cupped Rei's face and leaned in to kiss him. "They're in a secure suite on the second floor. You already know the passcode."

Rei nodded and returned the kiss. All thoughts of seeing his friends passed when his partner pressed him back to the bed, a knee nudging his legs apart.

He gasped as Kai settled between his legs, paralyzed by the press of Kai's cock against his inner thigh, the silken hardness broken by the small, slight chill of the ring through the head of his partner's cock.

And then all thought ceased as a strong hand curled around his own hardness and stroked once.

* * *

><p>The keypad next to the door was chrome with black buttons and Rei simply stared at it, not sure he really wanted to go in. The code was floating through his mind, a fifteen digit number known only by the ten of them, used to lock files and other information from the main part of Biovolt.<p>

Taking a deep breath Rei, mentally berating himself for being a coward when he never had before, he entered the code, fingers flying easily over the pad. There was a faint click as the lock disengaged and Rei pushed, the door swinging easily on well-oiled hinges.

Kenny and Max seemed oblivious to his presence. Max was staring into space while Kenny was idly flipping through a magazine, though it was obvious he wasn't actually paying attention to the words and pictures moving by in a kaleidoscope of colour.

He took a half step back, intent on escaping, seeing them unharmed enough to quiet the little voices in his mind that had been running rampant since Robert had put the bounty out on them.

Escape was only a step away when Max suddenly snapped out of whatever funk he'd been in, mouth falling open at the sight of Rei hanging uncertainly in a partially open door.

Max vaulted the small table in the middle of the room and was on Rei before he could move, arms wrapping around the neko-jin's waist. "Rei!"

Kenny was only steps behind, forcing the two apart slightly and squeezing between them, arms pulling them closer.

Smiling Rei closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Max's shoulder, the American just a little taller than him.

With Max and Kenny close Rei could finally admit that he had missed them, even through the haze of indoctrination. Kenny's inane nattering about everything technical, that he had mostly learned to tune out but was comforting in its consistency. Max's bright and sunny outlook despite all the hardships they'd had to deal with on their travels

Their mere presence was a reassurance and Rei turned his head slightly, pressing his face into the soft silk of Max's hair. "I've missed you guys."

A sound that sounded suspiciously like a muffled cry came from Kenny. "We missed you too Rei." He pulled back slightly to look at the neko-jin. "Are you okay Rei? They haven't done anything bad to you have they?"

Dredging up a smile, hating how he had to lie to his friends Rei ruffled Kenny's hair. "Nothing permanent Kenny. I'll never forget it, but I'm not going to let it rule my life."

Max's eyes flickered to the door. "Can we see Tyson?"

Rei gently moved back from his friends, not stopping until there was nearly a foot of space between them. "No." He took a deep breath at the crestfallen looks. "It's for the best. He isn't the person you remember."

Kenny stared at Rei. "And are you the same person we traveled with?"

Hand dropping to his chest Rei shook his head. "You know I'm not. Had I been I would have asked Robert to spare Johnny's life. I would have pled with him to not bring you in, saying you had nothing to do with it. Biovolt has changed me, for the better, I think."

Rei took another step back, ignoring the pain caused by the looks of shock on his friends' faces. "I think it would be best if you just forgot about Tyson and I."

* * *

><p>"Kai said you would be up here."<p>

Robert turned away from the sweeping vista of his lands to look at Rei who was standing at the top of the stairs, his hesitance visible even in the weak light from the half moon. He gestured for Rei to join him. "I find it odd that you sought me out after our last conversation before your indoctrination. I was under the impression you didn't consort with people you considered monsters."

Rei leaned against the parapet next to him. "I didn't know you smoked."

Tapping the ash from the cigarillo in his hand Robert shrugged. "A vice I rarely indulge in. Now, I doubt you came up here to comment on my personal habits."

"I wanted to thank you."

"Oh?" Taking a drag Robert slanted a look at the neko-jin. "That is certainly a change from calling me names."

With a barely concealed flinch Rei scrubbed a hand over his face. "To be fair you called me a fool but you were the one who was right. Not only was I being a fool, but I was acting like a kid. After losing my parents so young, you'd think I would know that the world isn't fair, that we don't get everything we wanted. But no, I wanted everything to go my way. In my world, we won Worlds and I got Kai, the end."

"I never even thought that anything could go wrong, never counted on running into Biovolt and Bryan. I was acting on instinct the whole time, letting my fear rule me rather than sparing even a moments logical thought to everything. Now, looking back on how I was then, after five years at the peak of Biovolt, I realize that as much as I wanted to be treated as an adult I didn't deserve it."

Rei turned to lean against the wall before continuing. "I'm ashamed of the way I acted then. I should have just sucked it up and accepted that there was nothing I could do. "

Robert joined the neko-jin in facing the inside, releasing a plume of smoke. "It certainly would have been much easier for you in the long run. Biovolt has always been an indomitable force and giving in is much easier than fighting, a lesson Johnny was incapable of learning. How much of this sudden change was actually my fault and how much was caused by my cousin?"

Even knowing that Robert was more than well aware what he and Kai got up to it was still embarrassing to have it mentioned so casually and Rei ducked his head, feeling the blush creep across his cheeks. "Your words but him. Even in my rage after the indoctrination broke all I could think of was the fact I still loved Kai, even if I was mad at him. That was enough to make me realize that Biovolt has done good for the world."

Silence fell between them and Rei relaxed, the comfortable feeling he'd once felt with Robert back in full force.

"Why didn't you indoctrinate me again? Wouldn't that have been easier than waiting for me to come to a decision?"

Snubbing out the end of his cigarillo on the wall Robert tucked the remains in his pocket before looking at the neko-jin. "Indoctrination is a one-time process. None of the test subjects survived a second attempt."

Rei could only gape at Robert as the older man descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer night, the sun slowly sinking below the horizon as shadows danced over the deck. The remains of a vast repast were spread across the big table in the middle of the deck, though most of the plates were entirely empty. When Spencer and Tyson were both around food had a tendency to disappear and there was a restaurant in Moscow that refused to serve them, after they had cleared out the buffet twice.<p>

Ian was on one of the benches around the deck, with Tyson's head in his lap, a hat over his face.

Michael was sitting on the deck between Tala's legs with a beer bottle next to his leg as he tossed a baseball up and down.

Li was curled against Spencer's side as had become his wont and Rei was practically in Kai's lap in much the same way as they had been after reconciling nearly a month earlier.

Robert rolled his eyes when Kai bent his head to kiss Rei. He got an elbow in his side and he glared at Bryan who was smirking. "And what did I do to deserve such treatment?"

Setting his empty beer on the table Bryan slumped back against his partner. "Stop looking at Kai and Rei like you want to kick them out."

"Oh, would that I could. I grow heartily sick of their mooning at each other." Robert settled into the curve of Bryan's body. He was tired of having them around but at the same time couldn't actually bring himself to kick them out. They had grown up together and he would never begrudge his cousin anything, including the odd need to have sex with Rei wherever and whenever the need struck.

Not that there was much peace to be had even if Kai and Rei were in their room. The others had descended on the manse like a plague of locusts after news of Johnny's execution had spread like wildfire across the globe. It'd been two weeks and they still remained, always underfoot and making noise like a pack of puppies.

Stretching to put his glass on the table Robert rolled his shoulders. "I suppose I should make my announcement."

Tala grinned. "You finally knocked Bryan up? Congratulations!"

Bryan threw his beer bottle at the redhead. "You are so fucking funny Ivanov."

Flipping his friend off Tala sank his other hand into Michael's hair and rubbed at his partner's scalp. "Should you be drinking?"

Kai shot a look at Tala. "Your interest in male pregnancy is frightening Tal."

Michael rested his head on his partner's thigh. "Try living with it. I've already refused. I only need one psycho redhead in my life."

Tyson sat up, hat sliding to his chest. "How's that work if you're a redhead too?"

Rolling his eyes Robert stood. If he didn't regain control of the situation it would spiral out until several of them were passed out on the deck. He snapped his fingers and immediately everyone focused on him.

"I'm sure by now you've all become aware that something odd is going on within the Abbey and that my illustrious father has taken over much of the daily running of Biovolt."

His words were greeted with jeers and snide comments and he couldn't help but smile. Besides Voltaire, Boris was the most hated member of Biovolt. The enmity they all bore him had started at a young age and only bloomed into a loathing they couldn't put into words after his vicious attack on Bryan.

It also didn't help Boris that he was prone to moments of ineptitude so severe that Voltaire had threatened to do away with him more than once.

Smiling when Bryan's hand curled around his knee Robert continued. "After some digging Kai and I discovered what exactly has happened. It seems our esteemed grandfather has suffered a rather serious stroke. He is currently in a medical coma as the doctors work to ease the pressure in the hopes of curtailing the damage. They have no idea how long it will take."

Silence greeted his words. It didn't last long before excited voices filled the air and Robert sank back down next to Bryan, sharing a victorious look with Kai. They'd long worked for this moment, years before Worlds had happened.

Spencer was the first to broach the question. "Are we still going with the plan or just wait for him to die. There's no guarantee he'll live."

Kai's gaze swept over them, hot and fierce. "He'll live. He's too stupid and stubborn to die from something like this. We'll wait. Sooner or later he'll summon us all, to prove how strong he is. Then we'll make our move. Not because he's weak, not because we fear him, but to prove to him, that his entire life has been a lie. We've never been under his control, haven't from the moment we were old enough to be our own. Our loyalty lies only to each other and he will know that before he dies."

"The weak must fall, as they always have, while the strong rise. Such is the way of Biovolt."

* * *

><p>Voltaire surveyed the people sharing the table with him, trying to ignore the tremor shaking his hands. They hadn't been steady since his stroke six months earlier and he knew better than to show weakness when in the company of his chosen.<p>

He had programmed them to take advantage of weakness when they saw it but had never intended to have them look at him in such a way. Hiding the stroke and subsequent physical infirmities from them had been trying but he'd managed, this being their first meeting since it had happened.

Kai was sitting on his left with Rei next to him, Robert and Bryan opposite them. The other three couples ranged down the long table on either side and Boris sat at the very end from him.

The silence in the room was heavy and everyone seemed statue like, the only sign of life, rising and falling chests.

Voltaire jerked when Robert finally moved and leaned into Bryan, one hand falling to his thigh. He couldn't hear what his grandson was saying, unable to make out the words even in the utter stillness of the room but he didn't like the look Bryan was giving him over Robert's shoulder.

Of all the Demolition Boys, Bryan had always unnerved him the most. Pale and ethereal as a child he'd been a wraith when first brought to the Abbey and had shied away from any adults, staying close to the others and Robert and Spencer in particular. When separated from them he'd become a hellion, lashing out at anyone who came close.

It had become worse as they'd grown and the biologic and genetic changes had taken place, Bryan's instabilities growing. And once Robert had left, no one but the other Demolition Boys had been able, or willing to get close to the violate pale haired teen.

Now, the only time Voltaire ever saw a flicker of warmth from Bryan was when Robert was near and even now that was absent, leaving him pinned in place by feral, cold silver eyes.

Robert settled back into his chair, hand sliding from Bryan's thigh as he nodded to Kai.

An eerie feeling fell over Voltaire as he watched Kai lean into Rei, a mirror of Robert's earlier actions even if Kai's words to his partner took less time.

Forcing his hand steady Voltaire took a drink of his water, peripherally aware of twenty eyes watching him avidly, that Boris seemed to share his unease, the man shifting at the end of the table even as he also took a drink.

He set the glass back down sloshing only a little on the tablecloth as another tremor shook his hand. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to ask exactly what was going on when a sudden numbness settled in his throat. It was quickly followed by a heavy, metallic taste in his mouth and burning pain in his feet.

Suddenly all the odd actions of the night made sense and Voltaire settled his gaze on Kai and Robert who both looked smug and the others who were looking on in malicious glee. Only Boris seemed to be free of the plot, obviously confused as he looked from him to Robert and the others.

Robert stood. "Grandfather, I'm sure you have some idea of what is going on, as you did much the same thing to your own father. Your death however, will not be nearly as kind as his was. Tala was feeling rather vindictive when he created this poison, a decision which he really should be applauded for."

Tala smirked and mock bowed from his chair. "Took me nearly six years to get the fucking thing right."

Leaning forward, fingers laced together Kai picked up the story. "Sadly grandfather, while you had the best programmers working on the loyalty codes you had us indoctrinated under; they left some rather large holes in the code. Even at twelve it was easy for Ian to rewrite them so we were no longer under compunction to follow your every order. And you were so blinded by the fact your plan to rule the world was fast approaching that you never noticed that we were never as subservient as we could have been."

Hands folded behind his back Robert took the thread back. "Of course, when you brought the others in, it was entirely too easy for Ian to alter their coding, so their only loyalty lay towards us, as ours is entirely bound up in our group. Biovolt is ours."

Now his entire body was in agony, his skin burning even as his blood felt so cold it ached from the inside. The numbness was still there and words were beyond his reach, leaving him a silent spectator to what was going to happen.

Robert turned to face Boris, one hand curling around the back of Bryan's neck. "You father, however, get a choice as I would rather not upset mother without good cause."

"You've been given the same poison as grandfather, but as you're younger and stronger you have a little more time. But I suppose since there is that minor matter of the single kidney you've lived the last seven years with. I'd make your choice soon. Serve us or suffer a long, painful death as your body and the poison slowly eat it."

Gasping in pain Voltaire couldn't believe it when Boris, his staunch right hand man for going on thirty years slowly stood and bowed, murmuring a promise of service to their creations, the ones who had so neatly turned the tables on them.

The pain was becoming unbearable and Voltaire knew the end was coming. But under the pain and all-consuming rage part of couldn't help but be proud of the duplicity and intelligence of his grandsons.

After all, the foundation of Biovolt was built on betrayal.


End file.
